Unbelievable
by smdhhj
Summary: This is the story of HaeHyuk. I can't make the summary for this story, just read it, okay? HaeHyuk, Genderswitch, DL?DR, please give me ur comment about this story on review
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T to this chapter

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s)

.

.

.

Donghae membuka matanya malas. Ia kesal karena sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus jendela kamarnya yang terbilang besar dan tepat menyorot wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan suara jam weker yang ia letakkan di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Donghae meregangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah nyawanya sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan raganya, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Donghae tidak mau terlambat pergi ke sekolah semenjak ibunya menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolahnya itu. Donghae termasuk murid yang memiliki banyak catatan buruk di sekolahnya. Hampir saja ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau saja kedua orang tuanya tidak memohon kepada pihak sekolah. Setelah itu Donghae dituntut oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menjadi anak yang rajin dan baik. Donghae memang memiliki kepribadian yang bandel, susah diatur dan pembuat onar. Ia cukup kesulitan untuk merubah kepribadiannya itu. Tapi demi orang tuanya ia akan berusaha. Donghae tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya memohon-mohon kepada pihak sekolah agar ia tetap bersekolah disana. Menurutnya tindakan kedua orang tuanya itu seperti seorang pengemis yang memohon-mohon agar orang-orang memberinya uang karena tidak makan beberapa hari. Sebenarnya Donghae cukup senang dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya itu. Mengapa? Karena ada seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat tergila-gila padanya terus menerus mendekatinya, bahkan _yeoja_ itu meminta pada Donghae agar menjadikannya milik Donghae seutuhnya. Tentu saja Donghae merasa risih. _Yeoja _ itu juga bukan tipenya. Dan ada satu hal lagi, Donghae sangat membenci Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae membencinya karena _namja_ itu lebih popular daripadanya. Kepopularan Donghae terkalahkan semenjak Kyuhyun menjadi seorang actor yang sedang naik daun.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, Donghae menuju lemari pakaian berpintu tiganya itu. Diambilnya seragam sekolahnya dan langsung ia kenakan. Sebelum turun untuk sarapan, Donghae memilih untuk berdiri dihadapan kaca yang berada didalam kamarnya. Donghae merapikan rambutnya yang sudah mengering dan memakai parfum kesukaannya. Donghae memakai sepatunya, lalu menyambar tas, jaket dan kunci motornya kemudian turun.

"Morning, Kim junior." Sapa Kim Youngwoon, ayah Donghae, ketika melihat anak tunggalnya itu sudah berada di meja makan.

"Morning dad, morning mom." Sapa Donghae kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Hae, _eomma_ hari ini berangkat ke sekolah bersama denganmu, boleh?" Tanya Park Jungsoo dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Donghae terdiam untuk berfikir. Dia tidak tega untuk tidak mengizinkan ibunya pergi bersama ke sekolah. Sebab Donghae mengemudi motornya itu cukup kencang. Donghae tidak mau membuat ibunya mati di motornya karena ulah dia sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, Hae—"

"Aku mau, _eomma_. _Eomma_ boleh pergi ke sekolah bersamaku kapan saja kalau _eomma_ mau."

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir anaknya itu. Donghae mengizinkan ibunya untuk pergi bersamanya ke sekolah. Donghae sudah berjanji pada dirinya kalau ia tidak akan mengemudikan motornya itu dengan kencang. Donghae akan memelankan sedikit kecepatannya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan roti bakar coklat keju buatan ibunya, Donghae mengajak sang ibu untuk berangkat. Jungsoo dan Donghae berpamitan kepada Youngwoon. Donghae memberikan helm kepada ibunya yang langsung dipakai sang ibu. Donghae memberi aba-aba agar ibunya naik ke motornya. Jungsoo tertawa kecil diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh anaknya sendiri. Setelah memastikan kalau ibunya sudah naik atau belum, Donghae langsung melajukan motor Ninja 250 berwarna merah itu pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya yang terbilang besar.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil Audi A7 keluaran terbaru milik kekasihnya, _yeoja_ manis itu langsung disambut oleh murid-murid _namja_ yang ia anggap sebagai fansnya. _Yeoja _manis itu terbilang cukup popular dikalangan para _namja_ di sekolahnya. Bahkan sebelum kekasihnya itu menjadi actor. Banyak _namja _yang berlomba untuk mendapatkannya dan sayangnya mereka semua gagal. _Yeoja _manis itu sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun –yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi para _namja_ itu tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Wah sekarang kau lebih popular daripadaku, _chagi_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Ya! Jangan acak rambutku! Aku tidak membawa sisir hari ini."

"Jadi, selama ini kau selalu membawa sisir? Dasar _yeoja _genit." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda.

"Tapi kau menyukai _yeoja _genit sepertiku." Dan dibalas dengan nada bercanda dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Choi Hyukjae."

Wajah Hyukjae memerah karena ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku malah tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah. Menurut Kyuhyun kalau wajah kekasihnya memerah seperti itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dengan refleks Kyuhyun mencubit sayang pipi Hyukjae. Hal itu malah membuat Hyukjae kesal. Hyukjae sangat tidak suka dicubit apalagi bagian pipinya. Kyuhyun segera berlari karena ia tahu Hyukjae pasti akan memukulinya.

.

.

.

Tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan juga kelas baru bagi Donghae dan teman seangkatannya. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Donghae dan Jungsoo segera turun dan berjalan menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing. Semua warga sekolah sudah tahu kalau ibu Donghae yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah itu. Mereka beranggapan kalau Jungsoo akan memperlakukan istimewa terhadap Donghae. Sayangnya tidak. Jungsoo akan berlaku adil kepada semuanya. Walaupun Donghae membuat kesalahan besar pun Jungsoo akan tetap menghukum Donghae.

Para _yeoja_ memekik girang saat tahu mereka sekelas dengan Donghae. Donghae hanya melempar senyuman –yang menurut _yeoja-yeoja_ itu senyuman maut yang dapat melelehkan mereka— kearah mereka. _Yeoja-yeoja _itu makin menjadi heboh karena perlakuan Donghae kepada mereka. Donghae sedikit menutup telinganya. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu sangat berisik menurutnya. Donghae berjalan kearah bangku yang masih kosong untuk ia isi. Donghae memilih untuk duduk didekat jendela. Dari kelas satu pun Donghae memang suka duduk dekat jendela. Menurutnya itu sangat menyenangkan. Kalau Donghae sedang bosan, ia dapat melihat pemandangan diluar sana.

Kyuhyun yang sudah meminta maaf pada Hyukjae dan permintaan maafnya itu sudah diterima, mengantarkan Hyukjae ke kelas barunya. Mereka pisah kelas tahun ini. Ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas baru Hyukjae, Kyuhyun terus menggoda Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam meskipun wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Setelah sampai didepan kelas baru Hyukjae, Kyuhyun menarik lembut lengan Hyukjae untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun takut kalau kekasihnya itu mendapat bangku paling belakang. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menurut. Hanya ada satu bangku kosong di kelas itu. Sisanya sudah ditempati. Hyukjae langsung menuju bangku itu dan menaruh tasnya diatas meja. Kyuhyun melirik ke bangku sebelah Hyukjae.

_Sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu._

Sosok yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tutupi dengan tasnya –karena ia tertidur— untuk menguap. Kyuhyun tersontak kaget, begitupun dengan orang itu. Terlihat kebencian dari mata mereka berdua. Hyukjae yang merasa diacuhkan Kyuhyun pun ikut memandang kearah orang yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyunnya mengacuhkan dirinya. Hyukjae juga terkejut melihat orang itu. Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal. Dia menghampiri orang itu.

"Jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam lagi dengan Hyukjae, Kim Donghae!"

Donghae tertawa sinis, "Memangnya apa yang aku perbuat pada _yeoja _itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Kim Donghae!" Kyuhyun makin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Hyukjae menghentikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Hyukjae tidak mau terjadi keributan disini. Hyukjae risih dengan pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memandangi mereka bertiga. Hyukjae tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti setahun yang lalu. Kim Donghae lah yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan juga pandangan tidak suka yang diberikan orang-orang untuk Hyukjae.

"Oh, yang setahun lalu itu. Ketika aku menciumnya di tengah lapangan dan sedikit meremas dadanya—"

Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar kesal langsung melayangkan satu pukulan di wajah Donghae. Kepala Donghae terbentur dinding yang berada dibelakangnya akibat pukulan Kyuhyun yang kuat itu. Donghae meringis merasakan dua kesakitan sekaligus, di kepala bagian belakang dan rahangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengungkitnya lagi!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengingatnya." Ujar Donghae sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Dia membenarkan ucapan Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang meminta Donghae mengingatnya. Hyukjae segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar kelas untuk menenangkannya. Hyukjae membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang sekolah yang saat ini tidak begitu ramai.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku sudah memaafkan _namja_ itu. Aku mohon jangan berkelahi lagi."

"Sayangnya aku ingin membuatnya terbaring kaku didalam peti mati."

"Kyu! Jangan macam-macam! Aku tidak ingin kau terkena masalah."

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyukkie? Bukankah kau juga yang menginginkan Donghae mati?"

"Iya tapi itu dulu. Setelah aku pikir-pikir lebih baik aku memaafkannya, walaupun dia tidak meminta maaf padaku."

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya.

"Menurutku memendam rasa benci itu tidak enak, Kyu. Rasanya setiap kita melihat orang yang kita benci itu amarah kita langsung naik tanpa diperintahkan dan mungkin yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah perkelahian."

"Kau benar, _chagi._ Akan kucoba untuk memaafkan _namja _itu sedikit demi sedikit."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun yang sudah merentangkan tangannya. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut coklat _yeoja_nya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae. Semua yang berada ditempat itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri dan senang.

.

.

.

Saat ini kelas Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang praktik di laboratorium Kimia. Lee _seonsaengnim_ membagi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Hyukjae sekelompok dengan Donghae. jujur saja Hyukjae takut. Hyukjae takut kalau Donghae akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Emm Choi Hyukjae, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku padamu dulu."

Hyukjae kaget bukan main. Hyukjae tidak mengira kalau Donghae akan meminta maaf padanya. Donghae itu terkenal dengan tidak mau meminta maaf saat dia berbuat kesalahan. Tetapi sekarang _namja_ itu meminta maaf pada Hyukjae.

"Maaf kalau permintaan maafku terlambat, Hyukjae_ssi—"_

"Panggil aku Hyukjae saja. Tidak usah seformal itu. Kita, kan teman." Ujar Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Dan soal maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Donghae."

"Terima kasih."

Donghae tersenyum. Senyuman yang belum pernah di lihat Hyukjae sebelumnya. Senyuman yang begitu tulus. Donghae terlihat tampan kalau sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae menumpahkan cairan kimia yang sedang ia pegang –cairan yang berbahaya bagi kulit manusia— dan mengenai tangannya. Hyukjae memekik karena kesakitan. Donghae yang melihat hal itu langsung meminta izin kepada Lee _seonsaengnim_ untuk membawa Hyukjae ke uks. Tak lupa Donghae juga membawa Sungmin, teman Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun, untuk mengobati tangan Hyukjae. Karena Sungmin yang mengerti bagaimana cara mengobati luka bakar di tangan Hyukjae.

Sungmin sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Dia meminta izin kepada Donghae untuk duluan karena mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka bakar di tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menangis karena luka bakar ditangannya. Donghae tidak tega melihatnya. Donghae berinisiatif untuk meniup tangan Hyukjae yang terkena luka bakar, berharap dapat meredakan efek panas yang ditimbulkan luka bakar itu. Diambilnya tangan Hyukjae yang terkena luka bakar akibat cairan kimia yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahkan tadi. Donghae meniup pelan tangan Hyukjae. Jika di lihat dari belakang, Donghae seperti mencium tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang sedang meniup tangannya dengan pelan. Perlahan efek panas yang ditimbulkan luka bakar itu mereda. Hyukjae sudah tidak lagi menangis. Donghae masih tetap meniup tangannya hingga mereka tiba di uks. Donghae langsung menyuruh Hyukjae untuk duduk. Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan alat-alatnya pun mulai mengobati. Uks sekolah ini benar-benar harus bersih. Mereka yang masuk ke dalam uks harus memakai jas uks, kecuali yang sedang terluka. Mencari jas uks membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, karena penanggung jawab uks menyimpan jas itu tidak di sembarangan tempat.

Sungmin menghela nafas setelah selesai mengobati tangan Hyukjae. Donghae juga melakukan hal demikian. Sungmin memutuskan untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepas jas uksnya dan pergi keluar. Hanya tersisa Donghae dan Hyukjae didalam. Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang sedang terduduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik_, _Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Donghae sudah berada didepannya dengan wajah yang khawatir mungkin. Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Donghae dengan senyumannya.

_Dia khawatir padaku? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya orang macam dia punya rasa khawatir juga._

"Luka bakar yang kau alami tidak begitu serius. Beruntung lukamu cepat ditangani."

Hyukjae diam mendengarkan ucapan Donghae. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak percaya dengan Donghae yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia Donghae yang sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang biasanya. Donghae mengambil tangan Hyukjae yang telah diperban dan mengelusnya pelan. Hyukjae terkejut.

"Kata _eomma_ku aku harus memperlakukan seorang _yeoja _seperti memperlakukan _eomma_ku sendiri. Jadi, jangan salah paham, ya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Dia masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Donghae mempunyai sifat seperti ini. Seandainya Donghae menunjukkan sifatnya yang seperti ini kepada semua orang, pasti ia akan disenangi banyak orang. Begitulah menurut Hyukjae. Sesorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan Donghae dan Hyukjae langsung masuk kedalam uks dengan membuka pintu uks kasar. Terdengar suara benturan gagang pintu dengan dinding uks yang cukup keras. Belum sempat Donghae menoleh, ia sudah mendapat pukulan di pipi kirinya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, Kim Donghae!"

"Kyu…" Hyukjae menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang tersungkur di lantai uks segera bangun. Tatapannya yang semula teduh berubah menjadi tatapan benci. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Donghae yang semula begitu baik dan perhatian, kini menjadi Donghae yang biasanya Hyukjae lihat. Tatapan benci dan membunuh yang sedang Hyukjae lihat. Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Hyukjae segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar uks dan pamit kepada Donghae. Sepeninggal Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun, Donghae melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan meninju dinding uks hingga mengakibatkan tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

**tbc/delete?**

**silahkan review yaaa ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: M

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s), NC 17, tulisan bold+italic itu flashback.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah tempat ini dirasa cukup jauh dari uks, Hyukjae melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. Ini salah satu cara yang digunakan Hyukjae untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang semula membunuh kini berubah. Hyukjae pun tersenyum melihat perubahan itu. Kyuhyunnya sudah tidak marah lagi. Dengan satu tarikan Hyukjae terjatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae merasa rambutnya basah. Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Hyukkie, aku mohon jangan pernah dekat-dekat Donghae. Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu. "

.

.

.

Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat mengotori lantai putih uks. Dinding yang tak berdosa –yang menjadi pelampiasan seorang _namja_ yang sedang marah— pun ikut terkotori cairan itu. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu berasal dari tangan seorang _namja_ yang kini terduduk di lantai. Amarah sudah tidak menyelimutinya lagi. _Namja _itu mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan cairan bening turun dari sudut matanya dan membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku, Hyukkie… Kenapa kau lebih memilih _namja_ kutu buku yang kini sudah menjadi seorang actor terkenal itu ketimbang aku, pangeranmu.."

_Namja _itu mengambil cincin yang terbuat dari bunga Dandelion yang ia simpan didalam kotak berwarna putih.

"_Nan neol saranghae_, Choi Hyukjae."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang sekolah berikan. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa buku tebal untuk ia baca. Julukan kutu buku memang pantas untuk dirinya. Jadwal syuting yang cukup padat membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat membaca beberapa buku yang ia sukai. Jika disuruh memilih, Kyuhyun akan memilih menjadi anak sekolahan biasa daripada menjadi artis. Menjadi artis benar-benar membuat dirinya tersiksa, mulai dari jadwal syuting yang padat dan banyaknya fans yang akan ia hadapi saat ia tidak dikawal orang suruhannya. Beruntung murid-murid sekolah ini tidak seperti fans-fans Kyuhyun diluar sana yang selalu ingin tahu apa saja yang Kyuhyun kerjakan.

Kyuhyun memilih buku Biologi untuk ia baca saat ini. Kyuhyun mulai membuka lembar pertama. Kyuhyun terpaku pada halaman ketujuh. Bukan karena apa yang ada didalamnya melainkan ia sedang memikirkan atau lebih tepatnya mengingat sesuatu.

.

**_Kyuhyun setengah berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Ia ingin menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya ke sahabat terbaiknya. Kyuhyun menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran. Kyuhyun ingin cepat sampai kelasnya yang terletak di gedung B. Kyuhyun memegang buku-buku yang ia pinjam erat. Takut kalau buku itu terjatuh karena ia sedang berlari._**

**_Kyuhyun mulai terengah-engah tetapi ia terus berlari dan sampailah ia didepan kelasnya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya kala ia melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berdiri di balkon sambil memandang lapangan yang sedang ramai karena anak-anak gedung A dan gedung B sedang bertanding bola. Dihampirinya sahabatnya itu._**

**_"Hae.."_**

**_Merasa namanya terpanggil, namja itu menyahut._**

**_"Iya?"_**

**_Kyuhyun makin tidak sabar untuk bercerita apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya ke sahabatnya itu. Donghae masih memandang lapangan. Kyuhyun meletakkan bukunya dilantai dan membalikkan tubuh Donghae kearahnya. Donghae yang sedang asyik menonton pertandingan bola itu merengut kesal karena badannya dipaksa untuk berputar._**

**_"Ada apa tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap Donghae dengan nada yang cukup dingin. Begitulah Kim Donghae kalau sedang kesal. Kyuhyun sudah biasa menghadapi Donghae kalau namja itu sedang kesal._**

**_"Mianhae tapi aku ingin bercerita padamu."_**

**_Melihat sahabatnya itu dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, Donghae memberikan sebuah senyuman manisnya._**

**_"Ceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkannya."_**

**_Kyuhyun mulai bercerita._**

**_"Cintaku diterima!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak._**

**_"Pelan-pelan saja, Kyu." Donghae memperhatikan sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau yang lain tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua._**

**_"Mianhae.."_**

**_"Sudah tak apa. Sekarang ceritalah."_**

**_"Cintaku diterima oleh murid yeoja gedung A yang aku sukai."_**

**_"Ah yang benar?!" Sekarang giliran Donghae yang berteriak. Donghae yang menyadari perbuatannya langsung meminta maaf pada murid-murid lain. Yang Donghae ketahui kalau murid-murid gedung A dan gedung B tidak pernah akur._**

**_"Siapa namanya, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae antusias. Donghae senang karena akhirnya sahabatnya itu memiliki seorang pacar._**

**_"Choi Hyukjae!"_**

**_Donghae terdiam. Kemudian bersuara, "Choi… Hyukjae…?"_**

**_Kyuhyun mengangguk._**

**_"Dia kelas berapa?"_**

**_"2-1."_**

**_Tanpa babibu Donghae langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan keheranannya. Kyuhyun pun menaruh buku-buku yang ia bawa diatas mejanya dan kemudian dia berlari mengikuti Donghae. Sepanjang perjalanan melewati koridor, Kyuhyun selalu mengucapkan kata maaf. Tak heran dia mendapat predikat namja yang sopan disekolah ini._**

**_._**

**_Donghae sudah tiba di kelas 2-1. Murid-murid yeoja memekik girang melihat siapa yang datang. Kim Donghae sangat popular disekolah ini. Dia adalah andalan murid-murid gedung B. Dari wajah dan kemampuannya bermain basket. Banyak murid-murid namja gedung A tak suka padanya. Mereka tak suka karena Donghae adalah namja idaman murid-murid yeoja disekolah._**

**_Donghae melihat kesekeliling kelas 2-1. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yeoja manis berambut coklat yang sedang memakai earphone. Donghae menghampiri yeoja itu. Donghae memandanginya dari ujung rambutnya. Ketika mata mereka saling bertemu, seulas senyum terukir dibibir Donghae._**

**_Dia benar-benar Hyukkie._**

**_"Hyukkie…"_**

**_Karena volume yang tidak terlalu keras, yeoja itu dapat mendengar kalau namja yang ada dihadapannya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Yeoja itu melepaskan earphonennya._**

**_"Darimana kau tahu nama kecilku?"_**

**_"Aku Donghae. Kim Donghae, Hyukkie."_**

**_"Iya aku tahu kau Kim Donghae, tetapi aku belum pernah mengenalmu. Hanya mengetahui namamu saja dari teman-temanku."_**

**_Donghae diam. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Donghae meraih tangan yeoja manis itu dan membawanya keluar kelas. Tentu saja yeoja manis itu terkejut. Dia meminta Donghae untuk melepaskan tangannya. Sayangnya Donghae sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dan menghiraukan permintaan yeoja manis itu._**

**_._**

**_Brak!_**

**_Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi pria yang cukup keras karena dibanting namja berparas tampan itu. Namja tampan itu mendorong yeoja manis yang sedaritadi ia genggam tangannya ke dinding kamar mandi. Yeoja manis itu meringis kesakitan karena benturan punggungnya dengan dinding kamar mandi. Namja tampan itu meletakkan keduanya tangannya ke tembok, mengunci yeoja manis yang ada dihadapannya. Yeoja manis itu mulai ketakutan. Namja itu mencium bibir yeoja yang ada dihadapannya kasar. Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindar. Sayangnya tangan namja yang ada dihadapannya itu memegang kedua pipinya dan kembali menciumnya kasar._**

**_"Kim Donghae hmmpph hentikan."_**

**_Donghae masih terus menciumnya. Yeoja manis itu memukul-mukul dada Donghae. Dia mencoba mendorong Donghae, tetapi tidak bisa. Dia kalah kuat. Yeoja manis itu terus meminta Donghae agar ia menghentikan ciumannya. Pada saat mulut yeoja itu terbuka, Donghae langsung memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen semua yang ada didalam mulut yeoja manis itu. Yeoja itu kewalahan menghadapi ciuman Donghae._**

**_Tangan Donghae mulai nakal meremas breast yeoja manis itu. Yeoja itu berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya. Air mata mulai turun melewati pipi putih milik yeoja manis itu dan memberikan kesan asin pada ciuman itu._**

**_"KIM DONGHAE HENTIKAN!"_**

**_Bentakkan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Donghae berhenti mencium yeoja manis yang kini terlihat berantakkan. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam._**

**_"Kyu.. tolong aku.." Yeoja manis itu memohon pada kekasihnya._**

**_"Aku pasti menolongmu, Hyukkie."_**

**_"Jangan pernah memanggilnya Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae dingin pada Kyuhyun._**

**_"Memangnya kenapa, huh?"_**

**_"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Hyukkie."_**

**_"Tsk! Kau siapanya?"_**

**_"Aku pangerannya!"_**

**_Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Aku yang pangerannya. Aku pacarnya, Hae."_**

**_Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Dan tak lama sebuah pukulan ia daratkan di wajah sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun jatuh di lantai kamar mandi yang cukup dingin. Hyukjae, yeoja manis itu, berlari kearah kekasihnya untuk menolongnya. Sayangnya sebuah tangan kekar menahannya dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dan berlari untuk mengejar Donghae dan Hyukjae._**

**_Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke tengah lapangan sekolah yang sedang ramai karena pertandingan bola gedung A melawan gedung B belum selesai. Semuanya yang sedang serius menyaksikan pertandingan kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sepasang yeoja dan namja yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Para pemain menyuruh mereka minggir, namun yang mereka dapatkan adalah pemandangan yang membuat mereka menganga dan membulatkan mata. Donghae mencium Hyukjae. Donghae yang masih terbawa napsu pun tak segan meremas breast Hyukjae di tengah lapangan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung meninju pipi Donghae. Donghae terjatuh. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang menangis itu._**

**_"Kim Donghae! Mulai hari ini kau bukan sahabatku lagi!"_**

**_Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun membawa Hyukjae pergi dari lapangan. Donghae bangun dari jatuhnya._**

**_"Aku juga tak sudi bersahabat denganmu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun!"_**

**_._**

"—hyun, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Kau melamunkan apa, eoh?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia tidak mau ketahuan sahabatnya itu kalau ia sedang melamunkan kejadian setahun lalu, yang menyebabkan persahabatan dirinya dan Donghae terputus. Sungmin sudah Kyuhyun anggap sebagai sahabatnya setelah ia marahan dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun kadang mengeluh. Kenapa bukan Sungmin saja sahabatnya dari kecil. Kenapa malah Kim Donghae sialan itu.

"Pasti kejadian setahun lalu. Sudahlah lupakan. Kenapa kau tak berbaikan saja dengan Donghae? Aku senang melihatmu dengannya berbaikan dan menjadi sahabat seperti dulu."

"Min. Aku malas mendengar namanya."

Sungmin mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Semua warga sekolah tahu kalau kau dengannya adalah sepasang sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Dan hanya seorang Choi Hyukjae saja yang bisa membuat persahabatan kalian terputus. Dan kalian saling membenci satu sama lain."

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Menurutku persahabatan kalian itu patut untuk ditiru. Jarang ada orang tampan dan idaman para wanita seperti Donghae mau menjadi sahabat seorang kutu buku dengan penampilan cupu sepertimu Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa kau malah mengejekku?"

"Dulu kau memang begitu, kan? Sekarang saja kau terlihat keren karena sudah menjadi artis."

Sungmin menekankan kata artis. Kyuhyun diam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin kalau ia adalah seorang _namja_ kutu buku dengan penampilan cupu. Kyuhyun juga sempat heran karena Hyukjae mau menerima cintanya.

"Kau dan Donghae saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tanpa Donghae, kau dulu tidak bisa bergaul dan mendapatkan banyak teman. Kau juga tidak bisa bergaya layaknya orang keren. Dan tanpa kau, Donghae mungkin tidak bisa mendapatkan ranking sepuluh besar."

"Kau seperti sudah sangat mengenalku dengan Donghae saja, Min."

"Dulu aku teman sekelasmu, bodoh. Jelas aku tahu kalian. Kau pindah ke gedung A dan sekelas dengan Hyukjae setelah kejadian itu."

Ya, Kyuhyun meminta pada kepala sekolah agar ia dipindahkan ke kelas 2-1 gedung A. Kyuhyun malas bertemu dengan Donghae. Dia sudah teramat kesal pada _namja_ itu. Dan Kyuhyun juga ingin melindungi Hyukjae.

"Ya, sudah. Aku ingin ke kelasku. Sampai jumpa, Kyu!"

Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkannya, _namja _itu berbalik.

"Dan cepatlah berbaikan dengan Donghae."

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sambil bersiul menuju kelasnya. Kelasnya sudah ada didepan. Tiba-tiba dirinya terdiam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Donghae dengan tangan yang penuh darah dan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Sungmin langsung berlari menghampiri Donghae.

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sungmin panik.

Donghae tidak menjawab melainkan malah memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Sungmin mengubah tujuannya yang ingin ke kelas menjadi ke uks. Setibanya mereka di uks, Sungmin mendudukkan Donghae di ranjang uks. Dia tidak peduli dengan aturan uks yang mengharuskan memakai jas. Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengambil betadine, air, kapas dan perban. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Sungmin langsung mengobati Donghae.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Donghae setelah selesai diobati.

"Sama-sama, Hae."

"Kyuhyun tidak salah memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

"Kyuhyun juga tidak salah memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Hae."

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Hae, apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai tanganmu sedikit robek begitu?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, "Aku meninju dinding uks."

Sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Donghae berhail membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin menatap Donghae untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya kesal, Min. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Nanti Kyuhyunmu marah." Donghae menggoda Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae? Aku ini _namja_ normal!" Ujar Sungmin yang tak terima dengan ucapan Donghae.

Donghae tertawa melihat perubahaan raut wajah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin men-death glare Donghae.

"Kalau kau memang _namja_ normal, kok belum punya _yeoja?"_ Donghae kembali menggoda temannya itu.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae. Donghae merasa bersalah melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba diam.

"_Mian_—"

"_Yeoja_ku sudah tiada."

Donghae semakin merasa bersalah.

"Dia meninggal karena kanker otak."

Donghae mengelus punggung Sungmin, berharap agar _namja_ imut itu tidak menangis.

"Sangat tidak rela melepasnya."

Suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar. Donghae tahu pasti _namja_ itu akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Sudahlah, Min. Jangan Dibahas lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala.

"Hae.."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai Hyukjae?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya.

"Dia putriku dan aku pangerannya."

.

.

.

tbc/delete?

**Tolong review yaaa. Review dari kalian buat author semakin semangat lanjutin ff ini lho :-)**

**Review's reply:**

**nurul. :** makasih yaaa :-) ini flashbacknya ada di chapter ini ^^ thanks for reading this fanfic *bow*

**UnknownBanget: **mian yaa kalo gak penting bagian itu *bow* iya author juga tau kok kalo dibasuh dulu tapi ntar kelamaan thanks for reading this fanfic *bow*

**lyndaariezz: **iya si hae suka sama si hyuk hehe ^^aduh eunhae feels;; thanks for reading this fanfic *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s), tulisan bold+italic itu flashback.

.

.

.

**_Seorang namja kecil terus berlari sembari memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Tak dipedulikannya air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya dan juga beberapa luka karena dia sering terjatuh saat berlari. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia harus segera menemukannya kedua orang tuanya. Namja kecil tampan itu terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya saat sedang melihat-melihat pameran bunga. Dia dan orang tuanya sedang berada di taman saat ini. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bermacam macam bunga yang sedang dipamerkan di pameran ini. Mereka tak menyadari kalau sang anak telah terpisah._**

**_Setelah kelelahan berlari, namja kecil tampan itu memilih beristirahat di bawah pohon beringin yang cukup rindang. Udara saat ini lumayan panas. Namja kecil tampan itu masih terus menangis sambil memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya. Namja kecil tampan itu tak menyadari kalau bukan hanya dia seorang diri yang sedang duduk dibawah naungan pohon beringin itu. Seorang yeoja manis yang seumuran dengan namja itu merasa terganggu dengan suara tangisan disebelahnya. Yeoja kecil manis itu mendekati namja kecil tampan yang sedang menangis._**

**_"Chogiyo, kau kenapa?" Tanya yeoja kecil manis itu sopan._**

**_Namja kecil tampan itu menatap yeoja itu sedikit buram. Air matalah yang memburamkan pandangannya. Namja itu tidak begitu melihat rupa si yeoja dengan jelas. Dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, namja kecil tampan itu menjawab, "Aku terpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku."_**

**_Yeoja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Yeoja manis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah namja tampan itu, "Choi Hyukjae imnida. Kedua orang tuaku biasa memanggilku Hyukkie."_**

**_ Namja tampan itu meraih uluran tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menarik namja tampan itu sehingga sekarang namja itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Hyukjae._**

**_"Aku Kim Donghae. Panggil saja Hae."_**

**_Hyukjae tersenyum manis kearah Donghae. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata Donghae. Donghae tersipu dengan perbuatan Hyukjae padanya. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan begitu oleh seorang yeoja, kecuali ibunya. Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae. Membawanya ke suatu tempat yang Donghae tidak tahu tempat apa itu. _**

**_Setelah tiba ditempat itu, Hyukjae melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Donghae. hyukjae berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya. Yeoja manis itu mengajak orang tuanya untuk bertemu dengan Donghae. Orang tuanya hanya menurut._**

**_"Appa, eomma. Kenalkan dia ini Donghae. Dia terpisah dari orang tuanya."_**

**_Kibum dan Siwon, orang tua dari Hyukjae, sedikit berjongkok untuk berhadapan dengan Donghae. Donghae masih kecil. Umurnya baru saja menginjak enam tahun. Ya, hari ini Donghae berulang tahun. Donghae mengobrol sedikit dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Kibum dan Siwon terlihat nyaman dengan Donghae._**

**_"Appa, eomma. Aku ingin mengajaknya bermain, boleh?" Tanya Hyukjae kepada kedua orang tuanya. Yeoja itu cukup bosan karena kedua orang tuanya mengabaikannya dan memilih mengobrol dengan Donghae._**

**_"Boleh. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh, ya?"_**

**_Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu, Hyukjae mengajak Donghae bermain. Hyukjae mengajak Donghae untuk menemui bibi dan pamannya yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Hari ini juga paman dan bibi Hyukjae menikah. Hyukjae memperkenalkan Donghae pada paman dan bibinya. Paman dan bibi Hyukjae juga terlihat nyaman dengan Donghae. Donghae juga terlihat nyaman dengan keluarga Hyukjae. Dia sepertinya melupakan misinya, yaitu mencari kedua orang tuanya._**

**_Sekarang Hyukjae dan Donghae berada di sebuah gazebo yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Hyukjae meminta izin pada Donghae untuk pergi sebentar. Dan tak lama yeoja itu kembali lagi. Hyukjae kembali dengan membawa dua tangkai bunga Dandelion di tangannya. Donghae tidak begitu menyukai bunga. Hyukjae meminta maaf karena ia memberinya setangkai bunga Dandelion ke Donghae. Sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Hyukjae. Dengan cekatan ia mengubah dua tangkai bunga Dandelion itu menjadi dua buah cincin. Dengan gummy smilenya yang terbentuk di wajahnya, Hyukjae memasangkan salah satu cincin itu di jari manis kiri Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan tadi padanya. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Donghae melihat flower crown yang terletak di sampingnya. Lalu Donghae mengambilnya dan memasangkan flower crown itu di kepala Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum._**

**_"Kau cantik, Hyukkie. Seperti seorang putri." _**

**_Hyukjae tersipu mendengarnya._**

**_"Kau juga tampan, Hae. Seperti seorang pangeran."_**

**_Hyukjae mendekat kearah Donghae. Gummy smile tak pernah hilang dari wajah Hyukjae._**

**_"Hae, aku ingin kau menjadi pangeranku—"_**

**_"Dan kau putriku."_**

**_Mereka berdua tersenyum saling memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka berdua memandang paman dan bibi Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk menyalami para tamu undangan. _**

**_"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengantin wanitaku nanti, Hyukkie."_**

**_Hyukjae memandang Donghae. Donghae yang merasa dipandangi pun menoleh, "Kenapa?"_**

**_"Ani. Aku juga ingin kau menjadi pengantin priaku nanti."_**

**_Kemudian mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Keempat orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dan mendengar apa saja yang Hyukjae dan Donghae katakan tersenyum. Mereka adalah orang tua Hyukjae dan Donghae._**

**_._**

"Dasar anak-anak!" Begitulah tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir manis Sungmin setelah mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Donghae dengan Hyukjae.

"Tapi aku menyukainya!" Timpal Donghae.

"Lalu, kenapa Hyukjae tak mengingatmu? Apakah wajahmu sedikit berubah?"

"Tidak. Wajah aku dan Hyukjae tidak berubah daridulu sampai sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Hyukjae tak mengenalmu?"

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya. Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan mengajak Donghae untuk ke kelas. Mereka sudah melewatkan satu jam pelajaran Biologi. Jungsoo selain menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, ia juga menjadi guru Biologi kelas tiga. Donghae berjalan mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dulu berada didepan.

"Ehm, Hae." Panggil Sungmin ketika mereka sudah berjalan beriringan.

"Ya?"

"Seandainya kau bukan _namja_ brengsek, mungkin Hyukjae mau padamu."

Donghae terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Kim Ryeowook? _Yeoja_ polos yang kau hamili?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Yeoja _itu sudah tiada. Dia mati bunuh diri. Yesung _sunbae_ yang tahu akan hal itu sangat marah padamu, Hae. Yesung _sunbae_ berjanji akan mengirimmu ke neraka yang paling panas."

Donghae berhenti melangkah. Keringat dingin mulai membanjirinya. Donghae sangat tahu Yesung, _sunbae_nya itu. Yesung tak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Dia telah menghamili _yeoja_ incaran _sunbae_nya itu. Donghae melakukannya karena tidak sengaja. Semua karena minuman yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Yesung _sunbae_ juga sudah tidak di Korea lagi."

Sungmin merangkul bahu Donghae dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Jungsoo memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah sibuk membantunya mengurusi beberapa dokumen penting sekolah. Saat ini jam sekolah telah berakhir. Semua murid telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Jungsoo dan Donghae sekarang berada di ruang kepala sekolah, ruangan Jungsoo. Ingin sekali Jungsoo menanyakan hal apa yang membuat tangan kiri anak tunggalnya itu diperban. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. jungsoo sudah sangat mengenal anaknya. Sifat Donghae dan Youngwoon, suaminya, tidak berbeda. Jika mereka sedang mendapat masalah yang menurut mereka berat, pasti hal-hal aneh akan mereka lakukan. Seperti meninju dinding atau kaca.

Donghae sedang merapikan dokumen-dokumen itu. Selembar kertas berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Dibacanya selembar kertas itu dengan teliti.

Nama: Choi Hyukjae

Lahir: Sydney, Australia. 4 April

_Jadi, Hyukjae lahir di Sydney._

Hobi: Menari

"Hae, kita harus segera pulang."

Suara Jungsoo berhasil membuat Donghae tersadar dari acara _mari-melihat-biodata-Hyukjae. _

"Hari sudah semakin sore. Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup." Tambah Jungsoo.

Dengan malas Donghae memasukkan biodata Hyukjae ke dalam sebuah map dan meletakkan map itu di dalam lemari. Donghae berjalan kearah Jungsoo yang sedang mengunci ruangannya itu. Mereka sudah berda diluar ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah selesai mengunci ruangannya, Jungsoo menahan tangan anaknya agar anaknya itu tidak langsung pergi. Donghae menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan _ada-apa?_. Jungsoo yang mengerti arti dari tatapan sang anak langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil. Donghae tahu betul apa benda itu.

"Obat ini baru diantar tadi siang oleh Lee _euisa_."

"_Eomma_, aku malas meminumnya."

"Kenapa? Tapi kau harus meminum obat ini."

"Kalau obat itu dapat membuatku sembuh dari penyakit ini, aku akan rutin meminumnya."

Jungsoo menatap nanar anaknya. Donghae paling tidak tahan kalau melihat orang lain menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"_Geuraeyo, eomma._"

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan. Jungsoo tidak mau kehilangan anaknya lagi. Cukup satu kali. Jungsoo menaruh obat itu didalam tas Donghae. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi ke tempat parkir. Setelah menyalakan mesin motornya, Donghae langsung mengendarai motornya pergi meninggalkan lapangan parkir sekolahnya itu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan waktu berlalu. Anak-anak kelas tiga sedang disibukkan oleh try out. Seperti sekarang. Anak-anak kelas tiga sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal try out Matematika. Mereka mau tak mau harus merelakan waktu luang di hari sabtu mereka terpakai untuk try out. Suasana ruang kelas 3-1, kelas Donghae, Hyukjae dan Sungmin, sangat hening. Hanya suara pensil yang bersentuhan dengan kertas dan kertas yang dibolak-balik yang terdengar. Lima menit lagi waktu mengerjakan soal try out Matematika berakhir. Anak-anak memeriksa kembali pekerjaan mereka hingga bel tanda waktu berakhir berbunyi. Mereka semua langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Sudah tidak ada lagi gedung A dan gedung B di sekolah ini. Semua gedung sama.

Hyukjae menatap tangan kiri Donghae yang diperban dengan tatapan khawatir. Hyukjae pun menanyakan soal itu. Donghae selalu menjawab pertanyaan macam itu dengan jawaban tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum. Sungmin mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk segera ke kantin. _Namja_ imut itu takut kalau makanan kesukannya akan habis dilahap oleh orang lain. Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya tertawa dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Di bangku kantin yang biasa Donghae, Sungmin dan Hyukjae tempati sudah ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran mereka bertiga. Melihat ketiga orang yang sudah ia tunggu daritadi datang, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Donghae kepada orang itu.

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kalian segera membeli makanan sebelum habis." Ujar orang itu ramah.

Donghae, Sungmin dan Hyukjae mengangguk dan segera membeli makanan. Makanan disini sangat terbatas. Jadi, tidak ada acara tambah menambah. Semua sudah disesuaikan dengan jumlah murid yang ada. Untungnya itu diberlakukan hanya di hari Sabtu. Kalau setiap hari seperti itu mungkin banyak anak yang tidak kebagian makan mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan makan siang, mereka bertiga kembali ke tempat mereka. Sungmin terus menggerutu karena makanan kesukaannya habis dan membuat ketiga temannya tertawa. _Namja _imut itu tidak peduli dengan ketiga temannya yang menertawakan dirinya.

"Min. Menggerutu tidak akan membuat makanan kesukaanmu itu berada di piringmu."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ketiga temannya kembali tertawa karena tingkahnya. Sungmin pun merasa risih. Dia menyuruh yang lain untuk segera makan sebelum bel berbunyi. Masih ada satu soal try out lagi yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Senang melihat kalian berdua berbaikan." Ujar Hyukjae setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya itu.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka berdua berbaikan sebulan yang lalu. Selain Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang senang karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbaikan, warga sekolah pun juga turut senang. Kyuhyun dan Donghae akhirnya menyadari kalau bermusuhan terlalu lama itu tidak baik. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersahabat. Persahabatan mereka dimulai saat mereka berumur delapan tahun. Kyuhyun saat itu adalah warga baru di lingkungan tempat tinggal Donghae. Rumah mereka juga bersebelahan. Donghae adalah _namja _ yang ramah menurut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang dari dulu tidak pandai bergaul. Setelah berteman dengan Donghae, semua berubah. Kyuhyun sudah pandai bergaul dan dia sudah tidak menjadi seorang yang pemalu.

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat mereka telah berakhir. Mereka segera bergegas menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Setelah lima menit berlalu, seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas mereka dan membagikan soal try out. Mereka pun kembali berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan soal dengan jumlah lima puluh buah.

.

.

.

Waktu mengerjakan soal Bahasa Inggris sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Seluruh ruang kelas tiga sudah mulai sepi ditinggal para penghuninya yang ingin mendinginkan kepala mereka yang terasa panas karena soal-soal itu. Kelas 3-1. Terlihat dua orang murid sedang merapikan barang-barang mereka sembari mengobrol. Donghae tidak menyadari kalau obatnya terjatuh saat ia hendak menaruhnya di dalam tasnya. Donghae tidak memperhatikannya. Setelah selesai, Donghae pamit kepada Hyukjae yang sedang menunggu sang kekasih menjemputnya. Hyukjae melihat obat Donghae yang terjatuh. Ingin sekali Hyukjae mengembalikannya pada Donghae. Namun Donghae sudah berada jauh didepannya sedangkan sang kekasih juga sudah tiba dengan seorang temannya yang sedang asyik memakan es krim.

"_Kajja!_" Ajak Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Hyukjae masih terus memperhatikan obat milik Donghae. Hyukjae merasa ia belum pernah melihat obat macam itu. Setelah sampai mobil Hyukjae akan menanyakannya pada Sungmin, karena hanya dialah yang mengerti dan ayahnya juga seorang dokter.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di mobil Kyuhyun. Mereka pun segera masuk. Hyukjae duduk disamping kursi pengemudi dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi pengemudi. Sungmin duduk di belakang. Hyukjae merogoh tasnya dan menunjukkan obat milik Donghae kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengulum es krimnya yang sebentar lagi habis terkejut.

"Min, kau tahu obat apa ini?"

Sungmin mengambil obat itu dari tangan Hyukjae. Dia memperhatikan obat itu dengan baik. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah mengetahui obat apa itu.

"Kau temukan ini dimana?" Tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae.

"Obat itu terjatuh dari tas Donghae. Aku ingin mengembalikannya, tapi Donghae sudah berada jauh dan kalian juga sudah datang."

"Memangnya itu obat apa, Min?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang penasaran.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Obat itu milik orang yang menderita penyakit leukemia."

.

.

.

Tbc/delete?

Silahkan REVIEW :-)

**Review's reply:**

**BabyAlien93: **silahkan kalau mau fav :)

**nurul. : **liat aja nanti Kyuhyun sama siapa hehe :p Kyumin? Aduh tapi disini author buat Ming jadi namja jadi gak ada *bow* mereka author buat jadi sahabat aja hehe

**lyndaariezz: **haehyuk putri dan pangerannya udah terungkap disini^^ hyuk lupa nanti author kasih tau kok

**mizukhy yank eny: **wah udah ngebet aja nih pengen nc-an haha. Nanti juga ada kok bagian mereka nc-an


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: M

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s), NC17

.

.

.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang tergambar didalam mobil Audi A7 berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun. Baik Kyuhyun, Hyukjae maupun Sungmin belum ada yang memulai percakapan setelah perkataan Sungmin yang menjelaskan tentang obat milik Donghae yang kini ada di tangan mereka. Mereka bertiga masih dalam keterkejutan mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka seorang Kim Donghae mengidap penyakit Leukimia.

Hyukjae, _yeoja_ satu-satunya yang berada didalam mobil itu dan ia mudah sekali menangis, mengeluarkan cairan kristal bening dari kedua matanya. Hyukjae merasa sangat terpukul mendengar kabar itu. Entah mengapa Hyukjae menangisi Donghae. Jika Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin bertanya mengapa Hyukjae menangis, _yeoja_ itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan disertai senyuman. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Hyukjae menangisi Donghae. Menurut Kyuhyun hal itu tidak salah karena Hyukjae juga teman dari Donghae, sama seperti dirinya dan Sungmin. Namun lain halnya dengan Sungmin. _Namja _imut itu merasa kalau Hyukjae sangat khawatir pada Donghae. Sungmin sudah sangat mengenal Hyukjae, walaupun belum lama tetapi Sungmin adalah teman curhat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak sampai menangis seperti itu jika hanya temannya yang terkena musibah atau yang lainnya. Hyukjae hanya menangis seperti itu jika orang yang sangat disayanginya terkena musibah atau yang lainnya. Sungmin menyimpulkan kalau Hyukjae punya rasa sayang yang lebih pada Donghae. Senyuman yang cukup lebar terukir di wajah imut Sungmin.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang gagah dan menjulang tinggi. Satpam rumahnya sedang absen karena anaknya sedang sakit. Tapi Donghae tidak keberatan. _Namja _ itu bukan anak yang manja. Ayahnya mendidik Donghae bukan menjadi seorang yang manja. Setelah berada didalam, Donghae menutup kembali pintu pagar rumahnya itu. Suasana halaman depan rumahnya memang selalu sepi.

Setelah memarkirkan motor ninjanya itu, dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Satu kebiasaan Donghae yang sopan yang membuat kedua orang tuanya senang. Biasanya _namja _ itu tidak pernah mengetuk pintu. Donghae langsung melenggang masuk rumahnya dan masuk kamarnya, tidak member salam kepada kedua orang tuanya. Tidak hanya dirumahnya sendiri Donghae bersikap begitu. Dirumah orang lain juga. Itu membuat Youngwoon, ayah Donghae, geram. Ingin sekali Youngwoon menghajar anaknya agar anaknya tidak kurang ajar dan tidak sopan. Sekarang Donghae benar-benar telah berubah. Donghae berubah menjadi anak yang sopan dan mudah diatur. Sifatnya berubah setelah Donghae mengucapkan janji kepada orang tuanya. (ada di part 1)

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam dan seekor kucing Persia dalam gendongannya. Wanita yang sebentar lagi usianya kepala empat itu tersenyum melihat anaknya. Kucing Persia yang ada dalam gendongannya berontak. Wanita itu langsung menyerahkan kucing itu ke anaknya. Dengan senang hati Donghae menerimanya dan membawa kucing itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Bagaimana try out pertamamu?" Tanya Jungsoo kepada anaknya. Mereka sudah berada diruang keluarga. Donghae juga sudah mengganti bajunya menjadi baju rumahan.

"Lumayan, _eomma_." Jawab Donghae dengan _angelic smile_nya. _Namja _tampan itu mengubah gendongannya. Kucing Persia itu cukup berat menurut Donghae. Kucing itu sedikit menggeliat saat Donghae mengubah gendongannya.

"Sudah kau minum obatmu?"

Donghae menggeleng. Air muka Jungsoo berubah menjadi sedih. Donghae menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggendong kucing peliharaan ibunya.

"Tidak sempat, _eomma_. Waktu istirahat yang diberikan sedikit."

Jungsoo yang mengerti dengan kebiasaan pelit sekolah itu mengelus surai anaknya, "Sekolah pelit memberikan waktu istirahat hanya di hari Sabtu. Kalau begitu kau minum obat sekarang, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk. Dia menyerahkan kucing Persia yang sedari tadi digendongnya itu ke Jungsoo. Sayangnya si kucing tidak mau beranjak dari gendongan Donghae. Untung saja Donghae yang sekarang bukanlah Donghae yang dulu. Jadi dia tidak melempar kucing itu ke ibunya. Dengan sayang Donghae menyerahkan kucing itu ke Jungsoo. Donghae menghela nafasnye lega karena akhirnya kucing itu mau lepas darinya. Donghae langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

Setibanya dikamar, Donghae langsung menggeledah tasnya. Obat itu tidak ada. Donghae pun mengeluarkan semua isi dari tas itu. Untung saja obat itu ditaruh didalam tabung yang berukuran sedang oleh sang dokter. Jadi, ia tidak kesulitan menemukannya. Tapi sekarang Donghae benar-benar tidak menemukan obat itu. Air mukanya berubah panik. Masih dengan rasa penasarannya, Donghae kembali memeriksa tasnya. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, obat itu tidak ada. Donghae memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada sang ibu tentang hilangnya obat itu. Dengan rasa takut yang ada, Donghae pun keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang dia belum meminum obatnya?!"

Suara Youngwoon dengan nada membentak terdengar di seluruh ruangan lantai satu rumah ini. Jungsoo terus menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap sang suami jika sedang marah. Wajah Jungsoo sudah penuh dengan air mata. Bahkan air mata itu sudah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Memangnya kau mau kehilangan lagi?!"

Air mata kembali jatuh dari mata Jungsoo. Mendengar kata kehilangan membuatnya sangat takut. Sungguh Jungsoo tidak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya meminum obatnya itu?!"

Kali ini Jungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Youngwoon. Youngwoon tidak terkejut dengan wajah Jungsoo yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Sekolah pelit memberikan waktu istirahat di hari Sabtu." Lirih Jungsoo.

"Kau, kan kepala sekolahnya! Seharusnya kau memberikan waktu istirahat yang sama!"

Nada suara Youngwoon terdengar memerintah. Jungsoo terisak. Rasa kesal Youngwoon berubah menjadi rasa kasihan mendengar istrinya terisak. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Jungsoo yang rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Di usapnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata Jungsoo.

"_Mianhae_. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup kakaknya pergi dan jangan sampai Donghae mengikutinya." Ucap Youngwoon.

"Jadi aku punya kakak?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae berhasil membuat Jungsoo dan Youngwoon terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Donghae mendengar ucapan mereka. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada Donghae. Lagipula kakaknya meninggal sebelum Donghae lahir.

"Jawab aku _eomma, appa_. Apakah aku punya kakak?"

Jungsoo bingung bagaimana menjawab anaknya itu. Jungsoo takut anaknya akan membenci dirinya karena tdak memberitahu hal ini. Dia menatap Youngwoon, meminta untuk memberikan jawaban pada sang anak.

"Iya." Jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Youngwoon berhasil membuat Donghae tersenyum. Pasangan suami istri itu bingung dengan tingkah anaknya. Perlahan senyuman yang terukir dibibir Donghae memudar berganti dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bercerita padaku?" Suara Donghae terdengar parau. _Namja _berparas tampan itu menangis. Kedua orang tuanya terkejut. Baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat Donghae menangis di hadapan mereka.

"Maafkan kami, sayang.." Jungsoo menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae masiih menangis. _Namja _itu paling tidak suka kalau ia menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, seperti sekarang. Donghae tidak tahu apa-apa soal kakaknya dan juga kematian kakaknya. Donghae menatap sang ibu. Dia meminta sang ibu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Dan Jungsoo mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sudah berada dalam kamarnya bersama dengan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun. Hyukjae sudah berhenti menangis sekarang. _Sampai segitunya mengkhawatirkan Donghae, _batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemani Hyukjae. Orang tua Hyukjae juga mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. Suara ponsel Kyuhyun terdengar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya setelah selesai membaca pesan dari managernya.

"Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae membalasnya dengan gumaman. Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dan menjilat daun telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. _Sejak kapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti ini, _batin Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat di pelukan Kyuhyun karena sensasi geli di telinganya. Jilatan Kyuhyun turun ke lehernya. Tak hanya menjilat, Kyuhyun juga mencium leher putih mulus milik kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. Leher adalah tempat sensitivenya.

Tubuh Hyukjae dibalik oleh Kyuhyun hingga menghadapnya. Diciumnya bibir plump Hyukjae. Tak lama ciuman itu menjadi lumatan. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih diam. _Yeoja _manis itu tidak membalas perlakuan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun yang gemas menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae dan membuat _yeoja_nya membuka mulutnya. Tak Kyuhyun sia-siakan kesempatan itu. Di jelajahinya rongga mulut Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengajak Hyukjae berperang lidah dan Hyukjae menurutinya.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan seutas saliva terbentuk. Hyukjae menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Penampilan Hyukjae sungguh menggoda Kyuhyun. Wajah yang memerah, bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak juga mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk bernafas. Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun adalah _namja _normal. Diciumnya kembali bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang asyik menghirup oksigen terkejut. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir merah plump itu.

"Kyuhh kau hmphh kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae di sela-sela lumatannya. Ya, mereka berdua saling melumat. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. _Namja _itu malah asyik melumat bibir kekasihnya. Direbahkannya Hyukjae di atas ranjang queen size milik Hyukjae. Kyuhyun menindihnya. Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan bibir Hyukjae beralih ke leher _yeoja _itu. Dicium dan dijilatnya leher Hyukjae.

"Kyuhh jangan membuatnyahh disituhh."

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat kissmark di leher Hyukjae. Dia menurunkan baju kaos yang dipakai _yeoja_nya itu. Dikecupnya bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit mendesah. Kyuhyun langsung membuat kissmark di bahu _yeoja_nya. Hyukjae mendesah karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dia meremas surai coklat caramel milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae setelah selesai membuat kissmark di bahu _yeoja_nya itu. Lama keduanya saling menatap. Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium kening Hyukjae.

"Besok aku harus pergi ke Sydney. Syuting drama terbaru." Ucapnya setelah mencium kening Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku?" Hyukjae memanjang bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menyentil pelan hidung Hyukjae, "Manajerku baru memberitahu tadi, _chagi._"

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun. Rambut coklat caramel yang berantakan karena ulahnya, bibirnya yang merah karena ciuman mereka dan keringat yang sedikit mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Astaga sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat tampan seperti ini. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Hyukjae. Tentu saja Hyukjae kaget.

"Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Lagipula aku sudah kelas tiga."

"Aku juga kelas tiga."

"Tapi kau pergi kesana karena syuting. Kalau aku ikut itu namanya aku liburan dan membolos."

"Ya sudah. Besok ikut mengantarku, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap.

"Hyukjae, Kyuhyun cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap." Suara Kibum, Hyukjae terdengar.

Mereka berdua segera bangkit dari posisi masing-masing dan merapikan pakaian juga rambut mereka. Apa tanggapan Kibum kalau melihat anaknya dan kekasih anaknya berantakan seperti itu sehabis dari kamar. Setelah merasa sudah rapi, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae segera turun.

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon terlihat sangat ramai. Para fans Kyuhyunlah yang membuat bandara itu sangat ramai di pagi hari. Mereka ikut mengantar Kyuhyun sampai bandara. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Hyundai silver milik manajernya. Para fans mulai berteriak melihat artis kesukaan mereka keluar dari mobil. Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Donghae ikut mengantar Kyuhyun sampai bandara. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil Donghae. Sebelum masuk ke dalam bandara, Kyuhyun mencium kening Hyukjae dan itu membuat Donghae merasakan panas di hatinya. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kyuhyun mencium Hyukjae. Sedangkan para fans malah berteriak-teriak.

"Hae, Min. Tolong jaga Hyukjae, ya." Pinta Kyuhyun kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Sungmin dan Donghae menganggukkan kepala mereka. _Tanpa disuruh kau pun aku akan menjaga Hyukjae_, batin Donghae.

"Hyukkie.. jangan melirik _namja_ lain selama aku pergi."

Hyukjae tertawa lalu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun beserta manajernya pun masuk ke dalam bandara. Para fans Kyuhyun berteriak untuk mengucakan selamat tinggal dan hati-hati agar terdengar Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah menghilang dibalik pintu keberangkatan, Donghae, Hyukjae dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Setelah berada di dalam mobil Audi A5 putih milik Donghae, Hyukjae mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setelah dapat, Hyukjae langsung memberikannya pada Donghae. Donghae terdiam melihat barang yang Hyukjae berikan padanya.

"Aku melihatnya terjatuh dari tasmu kemarin." Ucap Hyukjae jujur.

Donghae masih diam.

"Sungguh. Ketika aku mau mengembalikannya padamu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun datang. Kau juga sudah jauh dari kelas." Tambah Hyukjae.

Donghae mengambil benda itu dari tangan Hyukjae tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sungmin yang merasa aura-aura tidak enak di dalam mobil, memutuskan untuk sedikit bergurau. Namun tak ada yang tertawa mendengar gurauannya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Donghae dingin.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu, Donghae menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi selama di jalan tol. Hyukjae dan Sungmin sangat ketakutan. Mereka tidak mau mati muda. Berkali-kali Sungmin meminta Donghae untuk memelankan kecepatannya, namun Donghae malah menambahkan kecepatannya. Jadi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk diam.

Mobil Audi A5 putih sudah berada di halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Hyukjae dan Sungmin sudah sampai rumah mereka dengan selamat. Donghae membanting pintu mobilnya cukup keras. Youngwoon bingung dengan anaknya. Sesampainya di dalam, Donghae menyapa Jungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting yang berasal dari kamar Donghae. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Youngwoon mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

_Donghae, kau kenapa?_

.

.

.

Tbc

Huaahhh akhirnya chapter empat selesai juga. Maaf banget author udah gak bisa update kilat kayak yang chapter dua *bow* author seneng sama yang udah review *tebar bunga* kalo bisa yang lain ikut review yaaa biar author tambah semangat ngelanjutin ff ini hihi ^^

**Review's reply:**

**Amandhharu0522**: iya gapapa ^^ author seneng kamu udah mau baca ff ini :) hae emang jerk sebelumnya. Kan dia udah janj sama kangteuk mau jadi org baik. Nanti dijelasin kenapa hyuk lupa sama hae ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s)

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap layar ponselnya sambil berpikir. _Yeoja _itu ingin menanyakan kenapa Donghae bersikap dingin dan mendiamkannya. Di layar ponselnya sudah menampilkan kontak Kim Donghae. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, Hyukjae menekan tombol kembali di ponselnya. Layar ponsel itu kini berganti menampilkan foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka berempat sedang jalan-jalan ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Bukan Hyukjae yang meminta, tetapi Sungmin. _Namja _imut itu memang suka berbelanja, seperti wanita. Di foto itu, Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk bersebelahan. Mereka tertawa sambil menatap satu sama lain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpose menghadap kamera. Kyuhyun sempat cemburu melihat foto itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya menyala sambil mengeluarkan bunyi yang menandakan ada telepon masuk. Nama Lee Sungmin tertera di layar ponsel Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera memencet tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya.

"Yeobsaeyo?"

"…"

"Aku sedang di rumah. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Menemanimu belanja?! Astaga Lee Sungmin. Belum ada sebulan kau belanja sudah mau belanja lagi?"

"…"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

Setelah Sungmin mengucapkan kata oke, sambungan telepon terputus. Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, tapi tak jadi masalah bagi Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedang malas untuk bepergian, apalagi menemani seseorang belanja. Kalau Sungmin bukan sahabatnya mungkin Hyukjae dengan senang hati mengatakan tidak pada _namja_ itu. Dengan malas Hyukjae berjalan menuju lemari pakaian berpintu duanya. Setelah mengambil celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru dan kaos berwarna putih, Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kini Hyukjae sudah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal di Apgujeong. Apgujeong juga merupakan daerah elite di Korea. Pusat perbelanjaan ini sepertinya di khususkan kepada mereka yang beruang banyak. Barang-barang yang ditawarkan disini lumayan mahal. Entah kenapa Sungmin senang berbelanja disini.

Sungmin mengajak Hyukjae untuk makan di sebuah restoran bergaya Itali yang berada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa laparnya. Hyukjae hanya mengikutinya selagi Sungmin yang membayarnya. Begitulah Hyukjae, _yeoja _itu punya sifat pelit. Entah sifat pelitnya itu diturunkan siapa yang jelas menurut Sungmin kedua orang tua Hyukjae tidak punya sifat itu.

"Hyuk. Kenapa kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang mempunyai banyak beban, sih?" Tanya Sungmin setelah selesai memakan makanannya.

"Memangnya begitu?" Hyukjae balik bertanya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Iya. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kyuhyun sudah memberimu kabar kalau ia sudah tiba di Sydney dengan selamat."

Hyukjae diam sambil mengaduk-aduk _strawberry milkshake_ pesanannya. Ingin sekali Hyukjae berkata 'Aku sedang berpikir kenapa Donghae menjadi seperti itu' tetapi di urungkannya. Hyukjae tidak suka kalau Donghae bersikap dingin dan mendiamkannya seperti ini. Hyukjae sangat nyaman jika sudah berada didekat Donghae dan perasaan nyaman itu berbeda ketika ia sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Dan itulah yang membuat Hyukjae bingung. Donghae hanya temannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya. Tapi Hyukjae lebih nyaman berada didekat Donghae. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae berteriak.

"Ya Tuhan. Hyuk jangan berteriak! Kau membuat semua orang memandangmu sekarang."

Hyukjae melihat sekelilingnya dan benar semua orang memperhatikannya. Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf. Setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Mereka tidak lagi memperhatikan Hyukjae.

"Ceritakan padaku, Hyuk." Pinta Sungmin.

Akhirnya Hyukjae bercerita kepada teman curhatnya itu. selesai mendengarkan cerita Hyukjae, Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya. Hyukjae merasa aneh dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau merasa nyaman dekat Donghae?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Dan lagi senyuman Sungmin makin melebar.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum, Min?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"_Ani_. Donghae mendiamkanmu dan itu menjadi beban untukmu. Oke, sudah berapa hari _namja_ itu mendiamkanmu –ah, tepatnya kita."

"Seminggu."

"Lama juga."

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tahu alasannya mengapa Donghae mendiamkan Hyukjae. Donghae tidak bermaksud mendiamkan Hyukjae, hanya saja _namja _itu takut kalau Hyukjae malah menjauhinya karena ia mengidap Leukimia. Nyatanya tidak. Malah Donghae yang menjauhi Hyukjae. Sungmin tahu karena kemarin ia mengajak Donghae berbicara.

"Hyuk. Temani aku membeli hadiah, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian tadi? Aku sudah lelah."

"Untuk Donghae. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya."

Wajah Hyukjae yang sempat kusut itu berubah seketika setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa melihat perubahan itu di wajah Hyukjae. Sungmin berniat ingin menyatukan Donghae dan Hyukjae setelah mendengar cerita masa kecil Donghae di UKS saat tahun ajaran baru pertama kali dimulai.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di sebuah toko boneka. Hyukjae sempat bertanya kepada Sungmin mengapa ia dibawa ke tempat itu. Hyukjae kurang menyukai boneka. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. _Namja _imut itu malah membawanya ke tempat boneka ikan badut berwarna oranye dengan belang putih. Hyukjae tahu itu boneka apa. Dia sudah sering menonton film yang tokohnya boneka itu.

"Donghae suka nemo." Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae tentang film Finding Nemo yang sering ia tonton. Sungmin mengambil salah satu boneka itu yang berukuran sedang. Hyukjae malah mengambil boneka yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Dia itu _namja_, Hyuk. Jangan terlalu besar bonekanya."

"Tapi kau juga _namja_. Boneka kelinci yang selalu kau beli malah berukuran besar semua."

Sungmin merasa kalau mukanya merah sekarang. Perkataan Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya malu. Ingin rasanya _namja _itu pergi dari pusat perbelanjaan ini dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal di kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau saja yang beli boneka nemo untuknya."

"Kau tidak jadi, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku punya hadiah sendiri untuknya."

Tanpa waktu lama, Hyukjae mengambil boneka nemo yang ada di tangan Sungmin dan menaruh boneka berukuran cukup besar yang ada di tangannya. Menurut Hyukjae boneka berukuran sedang itu yang cocok ia berikan untuk Donghae. Lagi pula Hyukjae akan memberikannya besok di sekolahan. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka pergi ke basement dan setelah itu pulang.

.

.

.

Donghae mengetuk-ketukkan pensilnya dengan meja sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Donghae, setelah itu ayahnya. Dan sekarang Donghae mendapat banyak surat ucapan di lokernya. Surat itu berasal dari penggemar-penggemarnya di sekolah ini. Donghae memang jarang mengunci lokernya. Ia juga tidak pernah meninggalkan barang-barangnya didalam loker. Jadi, untuk apa ia mengunci lokernya.

Sungmin yang sudah kembali dari kantin tersenyum melihat Donghae. Wajah _namja _itu seperti seorang anak kecil jika sedang melamun. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Donghae. Banyak surat ucapan yang berada didalam kantung plastic milik Donghae. _Namja _tampan itu sudah mempersiapkan kantung plastic untuk menampung surat ucapan ulang tahun untuknya.

"Banyak sekali." Suara Sungmin mengagetkan Donghae.

"Maaf, Hae aku tidak membelikanmu hadiah di tahun ini."

"Tidak perlu, Min. Aku bukan seorang anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi kau pasti senang, kan jika orang yang sangat special bagimu memberikanmu hadiah?"

Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sementara Sungmin berjalan ke kursinya yang terpisah dua bangku dari kursi Donghae. Donghae kembali melanjutkan membaca surat-surat itu sampai bel waktu istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae yang sedang berjalan dari belakang. Sebenarnya Donghae tahu kalau ia sedang diikuti. Donghae beranggapan kalau yang mengikutinya itu adalah salah satu dari penggemarnya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat Donghae kembali berjalan. Hyukjae hampir saja kehilangan Donghae kalau ia tidak segera tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

Donghae kini sudah berada di lapangan parkir sekolah. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan mobil ke sekolahnya. Mobil hanya akan membuatnya terlambat karena postur yang besar tidak seperti motor yang kecil dan bisa menyalip kapan saja. Donghae terkejut dengan kehadiran Hyukjae di hadapannya sekarang. Ia berusaha menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Hae.. _mianhae_."

Donghae terkejut mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf bukannya Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena aku tidak sengaja menemukan obatmu dan tahu penyakitmu."

_Tidak Hyukkie. Justru aku malu karena ketahuan olehmu._

"Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku."

"Iya. Aku memaafkanmu."

Tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Donghae membuat Hyukjae lega. Akhirnya permintaan maafnya di terima. Hyukjae mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas punggungnya. Setelah dapat, ia menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"_Saengil chukhahaeyo, _Kim Donghae."

Donghae serasa ingin terbang. _Namja _itu sangat senang karena orang yang ia cintai itu mengetahui ulang tahunnya dan memberinya hadiah. Ia juga tidak peduli lagi kalau ia bukan seorang anak kecil.

"_Gomawoyo_." Donghae mengambil hadiah itu dari tangan Hyukjae. Donghae membuka hadiah itu setelah perintah dari Hyukjae. Matanya berbinar melihat apa yang Hyukjae hadiahkan untuknya. Karena rasa senangnya yang membuncah, tanpa sadar Donghae memeluk Hyukjae. Karena dipeluk tiba-tiba tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Tanpa ragu Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae. Seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sudah berada di dalam rumah Donghae, tepatnya ruang tamu rumah ini. Hyukjae terpukau dengan rumah besar bergaya eropa ini. Rumah Hyukjae memang besar tetapi tidak sebesar rumah Donghae. _Yeoja_ itu sedang menunggu Donghae yang sedang mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju rumahnya. Hyukjae sempat melihat Donghae menaiki tangga dan masuk ke salah satu pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga. Hyukjae menduga kalau itu adalah kamar Donghae.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Hyukjae." Sapa seorang wanita berambut sebahu dengan seekor kucing didalam gendongannya.

Hyukjae langsung bangkit dari duduk dan membungkuk sopan setelah tahu siapa yang menyapanya, "_Annyeonghaseyo,_ Kepala Sekolah Jungsoo."

Jungsoo tertawa kecil, "Panggil saja Jungsoo _ahjumma_."

"Ah, _ne_." Ucap Hyukjae sopan.

_Ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini. Cantik juga_. Jungsoo membatin.

Tak lama Donghae tiba di ruang tamu dengan baju rumahnya. Hyukjae sedikit malu melihat Donghae mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan. Jungsoo yang mengetahui itu langsung menegur anaknya. "Hae, lain kali kau pakai kaos yang berlengan jika kau mengajak Hyukjae kerumah."

Donghae memanjangkan bibirnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku lebih betah memakai kaos tanpa lengan seperti ini."

"Hyukjae malu."

Dan tak lama wajah Hyukjae berubah merah. Donghae yang melihat itu tersenyum.

_Manis._

"Ya sudah. _Eomma _mau kembali memasak untuk makan malam. Hyukjae, kau sudah bilang _eomma_mu, kan?"

Bukannya Hyukjae yang menjawab melainkan Donghae, "Sudah, _eomma_. Dia saja sudah tidak memakai seragam."

"_Eomma_ bertanya pada Hyukjae bukan kau."

Donghae hanya mencibir. Hyukjae tertawa melihat kelakuan anak dan ibu yang ada di hadapannya. Jungsoo menyerahkan kucing peliharaannya untuk Donghae jaga. Donghae tidak bisa menolak dan si kucing juga senang bersama Donghae.

Donghae, Hyukjae dan si kucing sudah berada di ruang keluarga Kim. Hyukjae merasa sangat nyaman berada di rumah ini. Donghae sudah mengajaknya berkeliling rumah ini dan mengenalkan Hyukjae dengan para maid yang bekerja di rumah ini. Para maid langsung menyebut Hyukjae orang yang ramah. Ya, Hyukjae memang ramah. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain dengan kucing peliharaan Jungsoo. Si kucing merasa nyaman bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia yang baru dikaruniai seorang anak.

"Hae, memangnya kucing ini belum punya nama?"

Donghae menggeleng sambil mengajak si kucing bermain.

"Berilah dia nama. Kasian dia terus-terusan kau panggil si kucing."

"Haehyuk."

"Itu namanya?"

"Iya. Haehyuk itu perpaduan dari Donghae dan Hyukjae. Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di otakku."

Hyukjae merasa kalau wajahnya berubah merah. Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang kini sedang tertunduk. Donghae merebahkan Haehyuk –kucing peliharaan ibunya— di atas karpet. Kemudian _namja _itu memegang dagu Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya. Pemandangan yang Donghae liat adalah wajah merah Hyukjae yang menurutnya manis.

"Wajahmu merah seperti ubi rebus."

Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari dagunya dan kembali menunduk. Donghae tertawa. Suara Jungsoo yang memerintahkan mereka untuk segera ke meja makan karena makanan sudah siap, terdengar. Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Wajah Hyukjae semakin merah karena perbuatan Donghae padanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun akan pulang dari Sydney dan itu merupakan kabar buruk untuk Donghae. Hyukjae? Tentu saja antusias mendengar kabar tersebut. Siapa sih yang tidak senang kekasihnya telah kembali. Nanti sore Donghae dan Sungmin akan menjemput Hyukjae di rumahnya. Mereka bertiga juga kedua orang tua Kyuhyun ikut menjemput Kyuhyun di bandara.

Saat ini Hyukjae sedang sibuk memlih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Hyukjae ingin Kyuhyun senang melihatnya saat nanti di bandara. Hyukjae berniat untuk memeluk Kyuhyun setelah _namja_ itu keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Setelah merasa pakaian yang Hyukjae kenakan sekarang cocok, _yeoja_ itu menyisir rambutnya lalu menguncir kuda rambutnya. Kedua temannya dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sudah berada di bawah, menunggunya. Dengan riang Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga rumahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Hyukjae setelah tiba di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ibu Kyuhyun sudah berlinang air mata. Ayah Kyuhyun mengelus punggung istrinya untuk menenangkan. Raut sedih terpancar dari wajah kedua temannya dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Karena penasaran, Hyukjae mendekat dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar suara Hyukjae, Kibum langsung memeluk anaknya itu. Siwon, ayah Hyukjae juga menggenggam erat tangan anaknya. Hyukjae makin penasaran. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Sungmin memberitahu.

"Kyuhyun tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat yang di tumpanginya."

.

.

.

Tbc

Huahhh akhirnya chapter lima selesai juga. Maaf yaaa Kyuhyunnya author buat meninggal ._. makasih banyak buat yang udah review *cium satu2* kalo bisa yang lain juga ikut review yaaaa ;-)

**Review's reply:**

**ahra: **ha? Yesung '-'? Hubungan apa yang sama yesung ? author bingung ._.

**Amandhharu0522: **hae kesel karena hyuk tau kalo dia kena leukimia makanya banting2 pintu. Author jg bersyukur banget KyuHyuk gak jadi nc-an *sujud syukur* iya amiinnn makasih yaaaa:-)

**nvyptr: **lihat nanti aja yaa hae meninggal atau gak hehe

**Q: **kenapa hyuk gak ngenalin hae?

**A:** nanti author kasih tau kok tenang aja;)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s), chara death

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat yang di tumpanginya."

Beberapa kata yang keluar dari bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin yang sekaligus merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae berhasil membuat sesosok manusia yang sedang dalam rengkuhan sang ibu bergetar cukup hebat. Kibum, sang ibu, makin mempererat rengkuhannya pada sang anak, begitu juga dengan Siwon, sang ayah, yang juga mempererat genggamannya pada sang anak. Dengan sayang Kibum membelai lembut surai coklat milik anaknya, berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang kini mulai terisak.

Hyukjae menangis. Semua tahu itu. Begitu juga dengan _namja _berparas tampan yang kini mulai menitikkan air matanya. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau _namja _tampan itu kini menangis. Tubuh _namja _tampan itu bergetar. Dia kehilangan seseorang yang menurutnya berharga. Sahabatnya. _Namja _tampan itu kehilangan sahabatnya yang sempat ia anggap sebagai rival. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mau menjain persahabatan dengannya, sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin. _Namja _tampan itu memang punya banyak kenalan, tetapi tidak ada yang seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berbeda dari semua kenalannya. Kyuhyun adalah _namja _kutu buku dengan kacamatanya yang menghalangi wajahnya yang tampan. Itulah pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat bertemu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengajarkan banyak ilmu pengetahuan padanya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bodoh, hanya saja sifat malas membaca dan mendengar guru saat menerangkan yang membuat menjadi bodoh.

Hiks.

Sebuah isakkan kecil yang lolos dari bibir _namja_ tampan itu berhasil membuat _namja _imut yang berada disampingnya menoleh kearahnya. _Namja _imut itu merangkul pundak _namja _tampan yang ada disampingnya. _Namja _tampan itu menatap _namja _imut yang sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata sekarang. _Namja _tampan itu kini memandang sosok _yeoja _yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai. Wajah _yeoja _itu sama dengannya, penuh dengan air mata. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan mendekati _yeoja _itu. _Yeoja _itu sudah tidak berada di ruang tamu rumah ini. Dia memilih untuk menyendiri. Setelah sampai, _namja _tampan itu duduk disamping _yeoja _manis itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus _yeoja_ manis itu. Tak ada penolakkan dari si _yeoja_. _Yeoja _manis itu malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang _namja _yang sedang memeluknya. Mereka kembali terisak. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Batu-batu marmer yang berjejer rapi di tanah luas yang dipenuhi banyak rumput ini menjadi saksi tempat peristirahatan terakhir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemakaman itu kini ramai dengan banyak orang yang ingin melihat proses dimakamkannya seorang actor tampan yang kini sedang naik daun itu. Terlihat beberapa fans-fans _yeoja _Kyuhyun menangis karena kepergiannya untuk selama-lamanya. Tak hanya mereka yang menangis, ibu dari pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak berhentinya menangisi kepergian sang anak. Sang suami tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara untuk menghentikan tangisan istrinya. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus mengusap-usap punggung istrinya.

Upacara pemakaman Kyuhyun sudah selesai. Mereka yang merupakan pelayat mulai pergi meninggalkan makam Kyuhyun yang masih baru itu dengan beberapa hiasan bunga dan batu marmer yang kokoh berdiri. Dua orang _namja _berjalan beriringan keluar makam menuju parkiran.

"Dia tidak ikut?" Tanya seorang _namja _yang memakai kacamata hitam, menambah kesan _cool _dan tampannya. Banyak fans-fans Kyuhyun yang memuji ketampanannya secara terang-terangan. Ada juga yang mengajaknya berfoto bersama.

"Tidak. Dari kemarin dia mengurung diri dikamarnya." Jawab _namja_ imut yang berada disebelahnya. _Namja _berkacamata hitam itu hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di lapangan parkir pemakaman. _Namja _berkacamata hitam itu melihat ke belakang, pintu menuju makam itu, sebentar. Senyum tipis sempat ia sunggingkan.

"Rest in Peace, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah berjalan dua hari terhitung dari hari dimana Kyuhyun dimakamkan. Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berlangsung seperti biasa. Namun sosok _yeoja_ manis itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya di sekolah. Para siswi menganggap kalau _yeoja_ manis itu sedang butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan untuk menenangkan perasaannya akibat ditinggal pergi sang kekasih. Tetapi sekolah menginginkan _yeoja _manis itu segera masuk. Dia sudah kelas tiga dan harus mengerjakan try out agar tak kaget lagi menghadapi soal-soal ujian.

Bel tanda waktu belajar di sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi. Siswa dan siswi menyambut bel itu dengan suka cita. Otak mereka terasa panas setelah berada di sekolah selama delapan jam untuk menuntut ilmu. Seluruh ruang kelas sudah mulai kosong. Satu persatu murid-murid sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka, termasuk seorang _namja _tampan dan seorang _namja _imut. _Namja _tampan itu mengantar si _namja _imut pulang ke rumahnya. Hari ini _namja _imut itu tidak membawa kendaraannya. Jadilah ia menumpang pada Donghae, si _namja _tampan.

Setelah sampai mobilnya, Donghae merogoh saku celananya, mencari kunci mobil. Setelah mendapatkannya, Donghae langsung memencet tombol yang ada gambar gembok terbuka dan terkunci. Terdengar suara pip dari mobil, menandakan kalau mobil sudah tidak terkunci. Donghae dan Sungmin –si _namja_ manis— segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah mesin mobil menyala, Donghae langsung menginjak pedal gas.

Mobil Audi A5 putih milik Donghae sudah terparkir di halaman rumah kediaman keluarga Lee. Sungmin mengajak Donghae untuk bermain sebentar di rumahnya dan Donghae mengiyakan. Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di depan pintu putih rumah keluarga Lee itu. Sungmin beberapa kali memencet bel rumahnya karena pintu belum juga terbuka. Terdengar suara kunci dari dalam dan tak lama pintu putih itu terbuka. Seseorang dengan rambut sedikit beruban dan kacamata yang bertengger manis menyembul keluar. Lelaki itu terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya, begitu juga dengan Donghae.

"Kim Donghae."

"Lee _euisa_."

.

.

.

"_Appa_ dan Donghae saling mengenal?" Tanya Sungmin pada ayahnya setelah Donghae pamit pulang. _Namja _imut itu menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang membaca buku tentang ilmu kedokteran. Sang ayah mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal berbahasa Inggris itu ke sang anak, "Iya. Dia pasien _appa_ yang mengidap Leukimia. _Appa _juga pernah menceritakannya padamu."

"Tapi _appa_ tidak menyebutkan namanya."

Sang ayah mendekatkan dirinya ke si anak. Sungmin menawarkan _syrup rose milk_ miliknya ke ayahnya. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum, namun Sungmin tahu kalau ayahnya tidak mau minum minuman yang sedang ia pegang. "Donghae sangat tersiksa ketika dia berumur tujuh tahun." Sang ayah mulai bermonolog. Sungmin menaruh gelas yang sedang ia pegang di meja dan mendengarkan dengan saksama cerita sang ayah.

"Penyakit itu mulai menggerogoti tubuh Donghae saat _namja _itu berumur tujuh tahun. Saat itu keadaan Donghae sangat berbeda jauh dari yang sekarang. Donghae benar-benar rapuh. Dia juga tidak memiliki rambut sehelai pun. Orang tuanya membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit dengan wajah yang benar-benar panik. Ayah lupa kapan Donghae dibawa ke rumah sakit tapi yang jelas ayah benar-benar prihatin dengan keadaannya."

Sungmin menyesap _syrup rose milk_nya saat sang ayah menjeda ceritanya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Saat Donghae dirawat di rumah sakit, ayah selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat keadaannya. Dia pernah bercerita pada ayah tentang seorang _yeoja _yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ayah sempat tertawa mendengarnya, bocah berumur enam tahun sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Donghae bertemu dengan gadis itu saat ia berulang tahun yang keenam. Dan yang membuat ayah tertawa lagi adalah ia dan gadis itu membuat janji kalau Donghae akan menjadi pengantin pria dari si gadis itu dan gadis itu akan menjadi pengantin wanitanya. Dasar bocah hahaha."

Ayah Sungmin tertawa setelah selesai bermonolog. Sungmin tidak ikut tertawa seperti ayahnya, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan minumannya. Awalnya Sungmin juga tertawa dan tidak percaya dengan cerita Donghae. Tetapi ia sekarang percaya kalau Donghae masih mengingat janji itu dan akan menepatinya. Setelah minumannya habis, Sungmin permisi kepada sang ayah untuk mencuci gelas bekas minumannya. Keluarganya mengajarkan untuk menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dan mandiri. Sungmin pun menerapkannya setelah ia berusia sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

Donghae memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Hyukjae. Setelah selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya, ia langsung berangkat. Kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kini Donghae sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah keluarga Choi. Dengan sekali memencet bel, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita berparas cantik. Wanita itu mengajak Donghae untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana _ahjumma_?" tanya Donghae setelah menyesap minuman yang sudah dibuatkan Kibum untuknya. Donghae datang kesini karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hyukjae. Sudah empat hari _yeoja _itu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak makan juga tidak minum.

"Masih sama, Hae." Jawab Kibum lirih. Wajah wanita itu menunjukkan sekali kalau ia sedih. Kibum juga sama khawatirnya dengan Donghae. "Aku takut dia….meninggal."

Donghae tersedak minumannya. Ucapan Kibum benar-benar membuatnya takut. Bayangan pemakaman dan karangan bunga juga batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Hyukjae terlihat olehnya. Tidak. Kehilangan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kehilangan hanya akan membawa kesedihan terlebih kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga. Tanpa sadar Donghae menitikkan air matanya. Kibum mendekatinya dan mengusap lembut punggung _namja _tampan itu. Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah kamar Hyukjae. Kibum mengikutinya di belakang.

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras. Donghae mendobrak pintu kamar Hyukjae. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae. Terkejut. Itulah yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Donghae dan Kibum saat melihat tubuh kurus Hyukjae terbaring lemah di kasur. Tak hanya itu, wajah Hyukjae juga pucat. Donghae dengan langkah terburu-buru menghampiri Hyukjae. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan. Hal yang pertama Donghae lakukan adalah memeriksa hidung Hyukjae, apakah gadis itu masih bernafas atau tidak. Donghae menghela nafasnya lega setelah mengetahui kalau Hyukjae masih hidup. Tanpa diperintah Donghae membawa tubuh kurus nan lemah Hyukjae ke dalam gendongannya dan menaruh tubuh kurus nan lemah itu di dalam mobilnya. Kibum juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae. Donghae mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Kibum memandang tubuh kurus nan lemah yang kini terbaring diatas ranjang putih rumah sakit. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _namja _berbadan tegap dan atletis dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Kibum langsung memeluk sosok yang dikenalnya itu. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terduduk memandangi sosok lemah itu. Pernyataan dari Dokter kalau Hyukjae mengidap Hepatitis A terus berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Dihampirinya Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan matanya. Diusapnya lembut surai coklat milik Hyukjae. Tangan Donghae beralih ke pipi putih pucat milik _yeoja _manis yang masih terlelap itu. Donghae juga memperlakukan pipi Hyukjae sama seperti rambutnya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pucat Hyukjae. Air mata itu berasal dari _namja _yang kini tengah memegang tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae demam dan itulah salah satu gejala dari penyakit yang di deritanya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Hyukjae.

"Saranghae."

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae keluar dari ruang rawat Hyukjae. _Namja _itu membiarkan Hyukjae untuk beristirahat. Donghae tidak menyadari kalau jari-jari lentik Hyukjae mulai bergerak. Dan tak lama Hyukjae membuka matanya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan dua buah kata.

"Nado saranghae."

.

.

.

Tbc

This is chapter six! Aduh maaf nih author updatenya gak bisa cepet T_T mianhae *meluk Sungmin* dan tak lupa author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang udah review! Neomu kamsahamnida~~

**Review's reply:**

**haehyuk: **matinya ya beneran lahhh. Ming sama kyu kan disini author buat jadi sahabat. Ming mah nanti sama author *ditabok*

**me: **wah parahhh orang mati malah seneng. Okidii nanti hyuk author buat menderita/?

**anchofishy: **iyayah semoga semoga :) reaksi hae yg pas denger kabar kyu pulang dari Sydney? Hahaha namanya juga rival

**nurul: **iya TT pastinya hyuk nyesek ampe ngurung diri gitu TT


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s), chara death

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus berlari dan berlari. Tak dipedulikan beberapa luka akibat ranting-ranting tajam pepohonan yang menggores kulitnya. Hyukjae berada didalam hutan yang sangat gelap. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh menghalangi sinar matahari untuk masuk dan menerangi hutan itu di siang hari. Nafas yang mulai terengah-engah tak jadi penghalang bagi Hyukjae untuk terus berlari. Yang ada dipikiran _yeoja_ manis itu sekarang adalah mencari jalan keluar dari hutan belantara yang gelap itu. Kadang Hyukjae beristirahat sebentar untuk menormalkan nafasnya. Setelahnya _yeoja _manis itu kembali berlari.

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir plump _yeoja_ manis bernama Choi Hyukjae di kala ia sudah menemukan jalan keluar hutan belantara yang gelap itu. Hyukjae memelankan langkah kakinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar. Cahaya matahari sudah dekat dengannya. Dengan tak sabaran Hyukjae menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya. Tinggal satu langkah lagi maka ia akan keluar dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Juga ia akan melihat kembali indahnya Seoul.

"Hyukkie…" Langkah Hyukjae terhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Hyukjae sudah sangat mengenal siapa orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Dengan cepat Hyukjae membalikkan badannya. Tebakan Hyukjae benar tentang siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"_Saranghae_." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, _namja_ bersurai coklat caramel itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Hyukjae memanggil-manggil namanya, bahkan sampai berteriak. Tujuannya berubah. Hyukjae memilih untuk mengejar _namja _tersebut. Itu berarti Hyukjae akan kembali merasakan gelapnya hutan itu. Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya dibawa mendekati cahaya. Ia meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun tubuhnya semakin lama semakin menjauh dari gelapnya hutan. Sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar keluar dari hutan itu, dia berteriak cukup keras memanggil _namja _bersurai coklat caramel yang tadi ia temui. "Kyu!"

Ruangan berwarna putih kini menjadi pemandangan Hyukjae setelah keluar dari hutan gelap itu. Hyukjae membuka kedua belah bibirnya. _Yeoja _manis itu ingin mengucapkan kata-kata ini pada _namja _bersurai coklat caramel yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik gelapnya hutan belantara itu. "_Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

Donghae bertemu pandang dengan Kibum saat ia keluar dari kamar rawat Hyukjae. Kibum dan Siwon memang duduk di depan kamar rawat Hyukjae sedari tadi. Donghae mengulas senyum kearah Kibum dan Siwon, lalu melangkah perlahan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum memanggilnya. Donghae pun menoleh.

"Hyukjae amnesia." Donghae melemparkan tatapan bertanya dan terkejut ke Kibum. Siwon menyuruh Donghae untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Donghae pun menurut. Kibum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hyukjae amnesia setelah dua hari bertemu denganmu." Donghae masih bingung dengan perkataan Kibum.

"Saat ia kecil. Hyukjae mengalami kecelakaan setelah mengantar paman dan bibinya ke bandara. Mobil kami tertabrak sebuah truk yang terbilang cukup besar. Aku dan suamiku tidak mengalami luka yang serius, tetapi Hyukjae yang mengalaminya. Dia paling banyak mengalami luka dan yang parah adalah dia mengalami benturan keras dikepalanya yang menyebabkan dia amnesia."

Kibum mulai terisak mengingat kejadian naas itu. Siwon berusaha menghentikan tangisan sang istri dengan caranya sendiri. Donghae kini tertunduk.

"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, kan kenapa Hyukjae tidak mengingatmu. Dan itulah sebabnya. Sebelum kejadian itu, Hyukjae sering memakai gaunnya dan membawa bunga. Dia berkaca dan kemudian tersenyum sendiri. Hyukjae tidak pernah melupakan satu hal." Ucapan menggantung Kibum membuat Donghae mendongak dan menatap Kibum, meminta untuk dilanjutkan. Kibum yang mengerti arti tatapan Donghae pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hyukjae selalu bertanya padaku, _eomma_ apakah aku terlihat cantik memakai gaun? Kemudian dia berkata, aku gugup _eomma_. Aku bertanya kenapa dan dia menjawab, aku gugup saat mengucapkan janji sakral nanti dan aku pasti akan kelelahan menerima banyak tamu undangan yang datang ke pernikahanku dengan Donghae."

Donghae tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kibum. Ternyata Hyukjae benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya. "_Eomma… appa.."_ terdengar suara Hyukjae memanggil-manggil dari dalam kamar rawatnya. Kibum dan Siwon pun bergegas memasuki kamar rawat Hyukjae. Donghae mengekor dibelakang. _Namja _tampan itu juga ingin melihat keadaan orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati.

"_Eomma, _aku dimana?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah kedua orang tuanya sudah berada disampingnya. Donghae memilih untuk tidak mendekat. Dia melihat Hyukjae dari sini sudah cukup.

"Hae mana?" Ingin rasanya Donghae mendekat dan berkata, aku disini. Namun dia lebih memilih diam. Kibum dan Siwon bersamaan menoleh kearah Donghae. Mereka berdua meminta Donghae untuk mendekat. Akhirnya Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Hyukjae.

"_Eomma, appa._ Donghae mana? Kenapa kalian malah memandang ke belakang?"

"Aku disini." Setelah mendengar suara Donghae, Hyukjae merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Tentunya dengan bantuan kedua orang tuanya. Donghae sudah berada didepan Hyukjae. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kibum dan Siwon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukjae berdua. Sepeninggal Siwon dan Kibum, Hyukjae meyuruh Donghae untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hae." Hyukjae memeluk Donghae. Donghae masih kaget sehingga dia tidak membalas pelukan Hyukjae. "Aku juga merindukan Haehyuk." Tambah Hyukjae.

Donghae akhirnya membalas pelukan Hyukjae. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Apakah Hyukjae sudah mengingat Donghae? Donghae terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku merindukan Sungmin." Donghae tersenyum miris. Hyukjae merindukannya sebagai teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Itu berarti Hyukjae tidak mengingat Donghae. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya kembali bertanya dalam hati. Hyukjae mencarinya lebih dulu ketimbang Sungmin.

"Bisa kau membawa Haehyuk kepadaku?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah melepas pelukannya. Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tapi Haehyuk tidak menyukai rumah sakit." Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae ingin tertawa melihatnya. Hyukjae benar-benar manis.

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan." Hyukjae tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Donghae. "_Gomawo._" Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae lagi. Perlahan jemari Donghae mengelus lembut surai coklat milik Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?' Tanya Donghae ke Hyukjae setelah acara berpelukan mereka selesai. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapi Donghae.

"Kau seperti seorang ibu yang berpisah lama dengan anaknya, Hyuk."

"Aku bahkan mau menjadi _eomma_nya Haehyuk."

Donghae memandang Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Tapi _appa_nya siapa, ya? Oh, iya. Kau saja, Hae!"

"Aku? Jadi ayah dari seekor kucing?" Senyuman Hyukjae hilang tergantikan dengan raut kesedihan.

"Baik. Aku mau." Kembali senyuman Hyukjae terukir di wajah manisnya setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Donghae. Aku juga mau menjadi ayah dari anakmu, Hyukkie, tambah Donghae dalam hati.

Mereka berdua kini sedang bermain uno. Entah itu uno milik siapa. Hyukjae menemukannya di laci meja sebelah tempat tidur rumah sakit. Donghae membuat peraturan, yang kalah wajahnya harus dicoret dengan bedak. Hyukjae setuju. Kamar rawat Hyukjae ramai dengan suara tawa dari Donghae dan dirinya. Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum melihat anaknya kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Sungmin menenggak susu kotak coklat miliknya hingga habis. _Namja _imut itu tak menyisakan sisa sedikit pun. Donghae hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Sungmin. Donghae kembali memakan nasi goreng kimchinya. Mereka berdua berada di kantin sekolah. Kantin sekolah saat ini tidak ramai. Hanya beberapa anak saja. Jelas sepi sekarang anak-anak sudah berada dirumahnya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu.

"Setahuku Hyukjae itu orangnya sangat bersih." Ujar Sungmin yang telah kembali dari wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. _Namja _imut itu sudah duduk kembali.

"Entahlah." Sahut Donghae cuek.

"Mungkin Hyukjae lupa bagaimana cara mencuci tangan sebelum makan sampai-sampai kena Hepatitis."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memasukkan satu sendok nasi goreng kimchinya ke dalam mulut. "Nanti kau mau menjenguk Hyukjae?"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah selesai menghabiskan nasi goreng kimchinya, Donghae mengajak Sungmin untuk pulang. Donghae tidak mau terlalu sore menjenguk Hyukjae. Setelah mencuci tangannya, Donghae dan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kantin. Mereka berdua sama-sama menuju lapangan parkir sekolah. Setelah sampai, mereka menaiki kendaraan masing-masing kemudian menjauh dari sekolah.

.

.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Donghae dan Sungmin membungkuk sopan kearah Kibum yang sedang menyuapi Hyukjae makan. Kibum membalasnya dengan sopan juga. Donghae dan Sungmin meletakkan buah-buahn yang mereka beli untuk Hyukjae di meja samping ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hyukkie tidak mau makan!" Hyukjae berusaha berontak. Kibum mulai kewalahan. Hyukjae belum juga memakan makanan apapun sejak kemarin, termasuk makanan yang ada di tangan Kibum.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Mual. Dan aku akan muntah jika ada makanan yang masuk dalam perutku."

Sungmin mengajak Kibum untuk berbicara sebentar di luar kamar rawat. Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang rumah sakit. "Aku membawa Haehyuk." Donghae mengeluarkan Haehyuk dari kandangnya. Hyukjae dengan senang hati membawa Haehyuk ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hebat sekali dia tidak berontak saat aku bawa kesini." Donghae duduk disamping Hyukjae dan mengelus bulu putih milik Haehyuk.

"Ibumu tidak keberatan Haehyuk dibawa kesini?" Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Donghae menandakan kalau Jungsoo tidak keberatan.

"_Eomma_ rindu padamu Haehyukkie." Hyukjae memeluk Haehyuk. Hyukjae mengangkat Haehyuk ke udara. Membawanya berkeliling ruangan sebentar. Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

"Kau lebih sering bersama _appa_ dibanding _eomma_."

"Karena Haehyuk lebih sayang _appa_ daripada _eomma_." Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya. Hyukjae memanjangkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ternyata 'istriku' kalau sedang merajuk seperti itu. Lucu juga." Donghae, perkataanmu membuat wajah Hyukjae merah. Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kamar rawatnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu duduk karena kelelahan. Donghae bangkit dan menghampiri Hyukjae. "_Gwaenchana_? Wajahmu pucat."

Hyukjae mengangguk kecil. Donghae menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Hyukjae. "Badanmu panas!" Donghae berseru. Donghae langsung mengambil Haehyuk dari gendongan Hyukjae dan menaruhnya di dalam kandang.

Hyukjae merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Rasa mual kembali menghampirinya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Hyukjae pergi ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Hyukjae langsung muntah. Muntah Hyukjae berupa air. Jelas saja Hyukjae dari kemarin belum makan. Donghae yang kasian langsung menghampiri Hyukjae di kamar mandi. Donghae memijat-mijat tengkuk Hyukjae setelah sampai di kamar mandi.

Hyukjae sudah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Donghaelah yang menggendongnya. Hyukjae sangat lemas sampai ia susah menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Donghae segera memanggil Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Orang yang terkena Hepatitis memang seperti itu." Sungmin berujar.

"Demam, mual dan terkadang muntah. Untung saja kulit dan matanya belum menguning." Tambah Sungmin.

Tak lama Hyukjae sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Donghae dan Sungmin berpamitan pada Kibum. Mereka berdua membiarkan Hyukjae untuk beristirahat dan tidak ingin mengganggunya.

.

.

.

A Month Later

Donghae terduduk di kursi yang berada di dalam ruangan Lee _euisa_. Dia penasaran kenapa Lee _euisa_ memanggilnya. Lee _euisa_ hanya mengatakan kalau ada kabar baik yang harus Donghae dengar. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menunggu di luar dengan penasaran. Tak lama Lee _euisa_ muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya, Lee _euisa_ berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Kau sembuh." Donghae memandang Lee _euisa_ bingung. Lee _euisa_ hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau sudah sembuh, Kim Donghae."

Donghae pun mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Lee _euisa_. Perasaan senang. Itulah yang Donghae rasakan. Refleks, Donghae memeluk Lee _euisa_. Begitulah seorang Kim Donghae kalau sedang senang. Pasti dia akan memeluk seseorang yang membuatnya senang.

"Gadismu juga sudah sembuh. Hari ini dia akan keluar rumah sakit. Jangan telat menjemputnya."

Donghae mengangguk mantap dan berpamitan pada Lee _euisa_. Setelah berada di luar ruangan Lee _euisa_, Donghae menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Kangin dan Jungsoo memandang Donghae untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sembuh!" Jungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh atletis anaknya. Youngwoon tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Dia ikut memeluk Donghae. Air mata bahagia keluar dari mata indah Jungsoo. Donghae menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah cukup lama saling berbagi rasa gembira, Donghae menjemput Hyukjae yang masih berada di kamar rawatnya.

Donghae sudah tiba di depan kamar rawat Hyukjae. Dia memutar pelan kenop pintu. Setelah berhasil terbuka, Donghae masuk. Hyukjae masih berada di sini. _Yeoja _manis itu sedang mmbereskan barang-barangnya.

"Butuh bantuan nona cantik?" Hyukjae terkejut bukan main. Hampir saja ponsel gadis itu jatuh akibat keterkejutannya kalau saja Donghae tidak segera mengambilnya.

"_Ya_! Kim Donghae! Kau mengagetkanku!" Donghae hanya terkekeh lalu membantu Hyukjae membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku sembuh."

"_Chukhahaeyo, nae namjachingu_."

"_Gomawo. _Kau juga, Hyukkie."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Donghae mulai memajukan wajahnya. Hyukjae yang mengerti langsung memejamkan matanya. Tak lama bibir tipis Donghae menempel dengan bibir plump Hyukjae. Ciuman itu begitu lembut. Mereka saling menyampaikan rasa cinta lewat ciuman itu.

"_I love you_." Ucap Donghae setelah melepas ciumannya.

"_I love you more_."

.

.

.

Tbc

Chapter seven is up! Author seneng banget haehyuk jadian *meluk haehyuk* ini maksudnya meluk donghae eunhyuk ya bukan haehyuk kucing donghae. author juga seneng mereka bredua sembuh dari penyakitnya :') and I never forget to say thanks for readers yang udah review *bow* readers yang lain juga ikutan review dong jangan jadi silent reader^^

**Review's reply:**

**nvyptr: **donghae gak meninggal kok dia udah sembuh ^^

**anchofishy: **iya nih si donghae. mereka gak meninggal kok udah pada sembuh ^^

**rigletz: **thank you^^ ya gapapa ;) amin O:)

**dashhelfishy haehyukshipper: **kyuhyun kan udah rest in peace gabisa balik :)

**nurul p putri: **hepatitis a gak sebahaya hepatitis b dan c. hepatitis a gak bakal bikin si penderita meninggal kok :)

**UMeWookie:** hae gak mati kok dia udah sembuh ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s)

.

.

.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang dapat digambarkan untuk SJ High School. Semua murid sedang tertuju pada beberapa lembaran kertas yang tersaji di atas meja mereka. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mengerjakan soal ujian semester. Mereka tidak diawasi oleh guru-guru melainkan dengan kamera CCTV yang berada di sudut kelas. Sekali mereka ketahuan mencontek, jangan harap mereka dapat bersekolah di daratan Korea.

Sebentar lagi waktu mereka mengerjakan soal tersebut akan berakhir. Sesekali mereka meirik jam dinding yang tergantung rapi didepan kelas. Waktu mereka yang tersisa sekarang tinggal lima menit. Ada murid yang sudah selesai dan ada juga yang belum. Tentu saja yang belum tidak akan mau mencontek ke yang sudah mengingat konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapatkan jika ketahuan mencontek. Yang sudah pun kembali memeriksa pekerjaan mereka. Tidak ada obrol-mengobrol setelah selesai mengerjakan soal, kecuali semuanya sudah selesai.

Kring! Kring!

Bunyi bel yang menandakan waktu untuk mengerjakan soal berakhir sudah terdengar menggema di setiap ruangan maupun koridor. Para murid meletakkan lembar soal beserta lembar jawaban di atas meja mereka. Nanti akan ada guru yang mengambilnya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari beberapa murid. Begitu pun dengan Donghae. _Namja _itu memang tidak terlalu pintar, tetapi dia sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut.

"Hyukkie, kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae. Mereka berdua sudah berada di parkiran sekolah. Parkiran sekolah saat ini sangat ramai, mengingat seluruh kelas keluar bersamaan. Donghae menyerahkan helm biru pada Hyukjae. _Namja _tampan itu tahu betul kalau Hyukjae sangat menyukai warna biru.

"Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi." Jawaban Hyukjae yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengambil helm yang diberikan Donghae padanya, lalu ia pakai.

"Sepulang ujian semester biasanya aku main dulu sama…Kyuhyun." Donghae memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan nama sahabatnya yang telah tiada itu. Hyukjae menyadari raut wajah Donghae berubah saat menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. _Yeoja _manis itu mengambil tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke 'rumah' Kyuhyun?"

Donghae membalas genggaman tangan Hyukjae. Sebuah anggukan dari Donghae menandakan kalau _namja _tampan itu setuju. Donghae pun menaikki motornya lalu menyalakan motornya. Setelah bunyi mesin motor terdengar, Hyukjae langsung naik ke motor merah Donghae. Donghae menancapkan gasnya meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

.

.

.

Rumah yang dimaksud Hyukjae adalah sebuah tanah yang datar dengan batu marmer yang tertancap di tanah tersebut. Rumah itu lebih tepat disebut makam. Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berada di 'rumah' Kyuhyun. Donghae berjongkok di samping 'rumah' Kyuhyun, di ikuti oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengelus tanah rata itu dengan pelan, takut merusak rumput-rumput yang tumbuh.

"Kyu. Soal ujian semester tahun ini lumayan sulit." Donghae berujar pada batu marmer yang ada dihadapannya. "Kalau menurutmu pasti mudah. Kau, kan pintar."

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus dan suara pepohonan yang tertiup angin. Donghae dan Hyukjae masih setia memandangi tanah rata dengan batu marmer kokoh yang tertancap disana.

"Aku sembuh, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sembuh!" Donghae berseru lagi-lagi pada batu marmer yang ada dihadapannya itu. Batu marmer itu bertuliskan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi tanah rata itu. Dan tak lama setetes air mata jatuh kembali membasahi tanah itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama menangis.

Donghae menghapus air matanya. _Namja _tampan itu menghampiri sosok _yeoja_ manis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. _Yeoja_ manis itu terisak. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. _Namja _itu berusaha menenangkan _yeoja_nya yang sedang terisak. Hyukjae masih terus terisak. Posisinya sekarang sudah terduduk. Gadis manis itu tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Dia membiarkan _namjachingu_nya itu memeluknya dan membelai lembut surai coklatnya. Sesekali Donghae mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae dan menghirup aroma strawberry milik gadisnya. Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae untuk menangis sepuasnya dan meluapkan rasa rindunya pada Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya langit yang mulai mendung dan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun mengguyur kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"_JINJJAYO?" _

"Kim Donghae, pelankan suaramu!" Sungmin terlihat sedikit kesal. Bayangkan saja suasana kelas yang sepi dan seorang temanmu meninggikan suaranya dan sekarang semua mata tertuju padamu dan juga temanmu itu.

"_Mianhae."_ Donghae kembali duduk di kursinya setelah membungkuk sopan pada teman-temannya untuk meminta maaf. Donghae kembali memandang Sungmin antusias. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan kecil dari Sungmin membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Donghae merasa usahanya tidak sia-sia. "Sebentar lagi juga ada pengumumannya. Untuk memastikan lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri."

"Kau tahu darimana, Min?"

"Aku, kan tangan kanannya ibumu." Ucap Sungmin bangga. Menjadi kepercayaan kepala sekolah tentu saja membuat Sungmin bangga.

Terdengar seorang guru sedang mengumumkan sesuatu yang terdengar dari speaker kelas. Setelah guru itu selesai mengumumkan hal yang menurut semua murid sangat penting itu, kelas menjadi sepi. Para murid keluar kelas mereka dan berdiam di koridor depan kelas mereka. Mata mereka memandang TV yang menampilkan nama-nama murid SJ High School. Mereka semua sedang menantikan nama mereka berada diurutan teratas. Hyukjae yang baru saja kembali dari kantin sambil membawa _strawberry milk_ ditangannya, langsung disambut tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah dari teman-temannya.

"_Chukhahae, _Choi Hyukjae!" Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman-temannya itu. Setelah tiba di depan kelasnya, sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Hyukjae tahu siapa pemiliknya. "Selamat, sayang."

"Terima kasih, Hae." Ucap Hyukjae setelah meminum _strawberry milk_nya. Donghae melepas pelukannya lalu menggandeng tangan Hyukjae. Dia membawa Hyukjae mendekat ke TV LCD.

"Aku ada di urutan tiga!" Donghae berseru. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke TV LCD itu. Hyukjae mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Donghae. Matanya seketika membulat sempurna. Donghae berada di tiga besar.

"Kau bisa langsung berkemas pulang nanti." Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih dalam keterkejutannya. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Para gadis yang melihat Donghae seperti itu penasaran. Mereka ingin tahu kenapa Donghae bisa sebahagia itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk di depan rumahnya ditemani dengan koper yang cukup besar yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sungmin. Hyukjae benar-benar mempersiapkan mentalnya. Gadis itu sudah tahu kalau _namjachingu_nya _pervert_. Hyukjae harus berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi.

Tin!

Suara klakson menginterupsi kegiatan Hyukjae yang sedang asyik berkirim pesan dengan Sungmin. Hyukjae memandang pemilik mobil itu horror.

_Haruskah aku menginap di rumahnya?_

_Haruskah aku memasak makanan untuknya?_

_Haruskah aku menemaninya saat ia berjalan-jalan?_

"Sudah siap rupanya." Donghae datang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Pemuda itu membawa masuk koper milik _yeojachingu_nya ke dalam mobilnya. Hyukjae masih dalam posisinya. Gadis itu belum bergeming. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tahu mengenai hal ini. Dan respons mereka berdua adalah 'Bagus! Bersenang-senanglah dengannya.'

_Appa, eomma. Seandainya kalian tahu Donghae seperti itu, apakah kalian akan tetap berkata demikian?_

"Hyukkie, ayo masuk!" Hyukjae berjalan ke mobil Donghae pelan. Donghae yang tidak sabaran langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menggendong Hyukjae dengan gaya _bridal_. Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. Gadis itu berontak. Hyukjae malu di perlakukan seperti itu. Ia juga malu kalau ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Setelah Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah berada di dalam mobil, suara mesin mobil terdengar. Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang sedang mendeath glare dirinya dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya. Tak lama Donghae segera menginjak pedal gas. Mobil putih itu perlahan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Choi.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bermain dengan Haehyuk? Aku lapar, Hyukkie sayang."Hyukjae menulikan pendengerannya. Hari ini dia tidak _mood_ untuk memasak. Hyukjae lebih memilih bermain dengan Haehyuk daripada memasak.

Donghae mengambil paksa Haehyuk dari tangan Hyukjae dan tentu saja Hyukjae kesal. "Haehyukkie sama _appa_ dulu, ya. Biarkan _eomma_ masak."

Meow.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan Hyuk. Sekarang cepatlah masak."

"Hae, aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Donghae sudah tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan gadisnya jika ia dipaksa dalam keadaan tidak _mood_. Dengan berat hati, Donghae mengembalikkan Haehyuk pada Hyukjae dan berjalan ke dapur. Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae di belakang.

"Kau mau makan apa, sayang?" Tanya Donghae setelah mereka berdua sudah berada di dapur.

"Terserah _maid_mu saja." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mengelus-elus bulu putih milik Haehyuk.

"Terserah? Jangan terserah."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae tajam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruhnya memasak makanan yang biasa keluargaku makan, bagaimana?"

"Aku bilang terserah!" Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri mematung.

"Baru kali ini dia marah."

.

.

.

Hyukjae berbaring di ranjang kamar tidur yang sekarang ia tempati. Mungkin sampai bulan depan. Ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Hyukjae ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatannya pada Donghae. Gadis manis itu mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya. Setelahnya, dia mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya. Sekarang Hyukjae tinggal menunggu balasan pesannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ponsel Hyukjae bergetar. Hyukjae segera membaca balasan dari pesan yang ia kirim.

**From: Kim Donghae**

**Tidak apa, sayang ;) aku tahu kau sedang tidak ****_mood_****. Lebih baik kau sekarang tidur. ****_Jaljayo_**

Hyukjae terkekeh setelah membaca pesan dari _namjachingu_nya itu. Dia membayangkan wajah seorang Kim Donghae yang berkata demikian. Untuk orang yang belum mengenal Donghae pasti mereka akan mengria Donghae itu kekanakkan. Donghae memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang _childish. _Hyukjae sangat menyukai senyum _angelic_ milik Donghae. Hyukjae membalas pesan Donghae. Hyukjae mengira Donghae sudah tidur, tetapi tidak. Donghae belum tidur. Pemuda itu masih membalas pesannya.

**From: Kim Donghae**

**Kenapa? Mau aku temani? Kkk~**

Hyukjae langsung mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya. Setelah itu Hyukjae mengirim pesannya. Sudah cukup lama Hyukjae menunggu balasan pesannya namun tak kunjung datang. Donghae sudah tidur. Hyukjae meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal tidurnya. Setelah Hyukjae menarik selimut sampai dada, gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Dia membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke alam mimpi hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sedikit bocoran nih, chap selanjutnya admin bikin haehyuk yadongan :D harap tunggu ^^ thanks buat yang udah baca dan yang udah review :) admin mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faidzin ya buat readers dan selamat lebaran ^^ *telat*

**Review's reply:**

**Rigletz: **hyuk belom inget masa kecilnya. Nanti dia juga bakal inget sendiri kok ^^ selamat lbaran juga yaa ^^

**HaeHyuk love: **hehe makasih ya :) okesip dongek bakal author buat mesum

**uruskyclouds: **nc-nya ada di part selanjutnya hehe harap tunggu ya ^^

**HaeHyuk kucing donge:** suka deh sama namenya haha. Yadong scenenya di part selanjutnya harap tunggu ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: M

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s), NC21

.

.

.

Musim dingin tengah melanda Negara ginseng itu. Salju-salju yang turun dari langit menutupi jalanan serta halaman rumah-rumah penduduk. Mereka bekerja sama membersihkan halaman rumah dan jalanan yang tertutup salju. Tentu saja suhu menurun drastis. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan semua persiapan untuk menyambut musim itu. Untuk orang yang belum terbiasa dengan musim dingin ini, mereka akan mimisan karena dinginnya udara. Jadi, tidak heran jika banyak yang mengalami mimisan saat musim ini datang.

Nanti malam adalah malam pergantian tahun. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan sukacita. Gadis manis bersurai coklat yang sedang duduk di atas kasur memandang dunia luar melalui jendela kamar ikut senang. Selain karena pergantian tahun, gadis itu juga akan kembali ke rumahnya. Perjanjian yang ia dan kekasihnya buat juga akan segera berakhir. Donghae, _namjachingu_ dari gadis manis itu, membuat sebuah perjanjian. Jika Donghae berhasil berada di ranking tiga besar, maka Hyukjae –gadis manis itu— harus menginap di rumahnya, memasak untuknya dan menemaninya jalan-jalan. Tentu saja Hyukjae berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menyetujui perjanjian itu. Gadis manis itu ingin sekali menolak perjanjian yang dibuat _namjachingu_nya. Namun tatapan memohon dari _namjachingu_nya berhasil menghipnotisnya dan membuat dirinya menyetujui perjanjian aneh itu.

Donghae sudah mengatur rencana untuk malam pergantian tahun nanti. Pemuda tampan itu ingin menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan _yeojachingu_nya. Tentu saja Sungmin –sahabatnya— ikut membantu. Donghae mulai menghafalkan not balok lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan nanti malam untuk _yeojachingu_nya. Pemuda tampan itu berharap _yeojachingu_nya menyukai semua kejutan yang akan ia berikan nanti.

"Hae, kau yakin akan mengajaknya minum _wine_?" Sungmin bertanya pada Donghae yang masih berkutat dengan gitar dan not baloknya. Donghae yang masih serius menghafalkan lagu itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan anggukan. "Tapi dia tidak begitu suka minum."

Donghae meletakkan gitarnya dan juga partitur lagu itu. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan menuju kulkas. Dibukanya kulkas berpintu dua itu. Udara dingin kulkas menyapa wajahnya yang tampan. "Tidak kusangka _appa_ ikut membantu rencanaku. Dia sudah membeli _wine_." Donghae mengambil dua botol _wine_ yang ada di kulkasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin memandang _wine_ itu. Firasat buruk mulai menghampiri pemuda imut itu. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan _wine_ yang dipegang Donghae.

"Hae, kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sungmin berharap dalam hati agar firasat buruk itu tidak terjadi pada Donghae dan Hyukjae nanti malam.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Langit sedikit berwarna oranye. Pemandangan yang indah untuk di nikmati. Sepasang manusia sedang asyik menikmati tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat yang biasa dikenal dengan _sunset_. Deburan ombak dan kicauan burung yang terdengar menambah kesan damai bagi mereka. Kadang air laut menyapa kaki mereka berdua.

Sebentar lagi matahari akan hilang diujung barat sana. Donghae mulai menghitung mundur. "…3 …2 …1." Tepat pada hitungan terakhir matahari benar-benar menghilang. Hyukjae bertepuk tangan karena hitungan Donghae tepat. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik Hyukjae agar ikut berdiri. Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Dengan sekali tarikan, Hyukjae berdiri tepat di depan Donghae. Jarak mereka lumayan dekat. Donghae makin mendekat sehingga sekarang jarak diantara mereka terhapus. Bibir tipis Donghae mencium lembut bibir ranum milik Hyukjae.

"Hae, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat matahari tenggelam dari pantai." Hyukjae berujar. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mobil Donghae sudah melaju pergi meninggalkan pantai tempat mereka melihat _sunset_ tadi.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Donghae dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Hyukjae. Senyum Donghae mengembang. Rencana pertama berhasil. Gadisnya menyukai rencana pertamanya. Sekarang Donghae menjalankan rencana keduanya. Mobil Donghae sudah terparkir rapi di parkiran sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk _candle light dinner_.

Mereka duduk dekat sebuah panggung yang ada di restoran itu. Donghae yang memilihnya. Pemuda tampan itu sudah menyewa restoran itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae. Sungmin turun tangan untuk membantu Donghae. Pemuda imut itu mendekor restoran itu. Sungmin juga yang ikut memilihkan dua bangku untuk Donghae dan Hyukjae. Pemuda imut itu kini menunggu di belakang.

Pesanan Donghae dan Hyukjae telah tiba. Karena keadaan perut yang sudah lapar, Hyukjae memakan pesanannya duluan. Donghae terkekeh melihat gadisnya yang kelaparan itu. Mereka berdua makan tidak dalam diam. Mereka berdua bersendak gurau. Kadang Hyukjae tersedak makanan karena tertawa.

Pesanan mereka berdua telah habis. Donghae meminta izin pada Hyukjae untuk pergi ke toilet. Tujuan sebenarnya bukanlah toilet. Setelah di izinkan, Donghae melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae. Pemuda tampan itu sekarang sudah berada di belakang. Sungmin mengambilkan gitar untuknya. Donghae sedikit gugup. Sungmin menyemangati dan mendoakan sahabatnya itu agar berhasil. Para pelayan restoran juga ikut memberi dukungan untuk Donghae. Ketika sudah siap, Donghae melangkah naik ke atas panggung. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah seorang pelayan restoran memperkenalkan Donghae. Hyukjae sedikit terkejut dengan Donghae yang berada di atas panggung dengan sebuah gitar.

Donghae mulai memetik gitarnya. Para pengunjung restoran kagum padanya, terutama para gadis. Mereka memuji Donghae secara terang-terangan. Hyukjae dapat mendengar pujian mereka yang ditujukan untuk _namjachingu_nya.

"_This song is for my angle. Her name is _Choi Hyukjae." Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum kikuk. Pengunjung restoran dan pelayan restoran mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Donghae yang sedang menunjuk seorang gadis manis yang memakai dress putih selutut dengan bandana berwarna putih, menambah kesan cantik. Rambutnya sengaja ia gerai. Semuanya terperangah dengan kecantikan Hyukjae. "_I love her so much_."

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae mulai bernyanyi.

_My dear, the moment__  
__I first saw your eyes__  
__My dear, I fell into__  
__an unknown heart fluttering scent_

_I always only__  
__looked at your eyes__  
__I hoped that you would__  
__always look at me too_

_I will tell you now__  
__With this voice_

_Love, oh love,__  
__yes, I like you__  
__so much_

_Love, oh love,__  
__yes, I really__  
__love you_

_Oh my dear,  
just by looking at you  
Oh my dear,  
just by thinking about you_

_Each day  
passed so quickly  
I hoped that you would  
always look at me too_

_I will tell you now  
With this voice_

_Love, oh love,  
yes, I like you  
so much  
Love, oh love,  
yes, I really  
love you_

_Love Love Love,  
Love Love Love,  
Love Love Love_

Tepuk tangan terdengar diseluruh penjuru restoran setelah Donghae selesai menyanyikan lagu yang sudah ia hafalkan. Hyukjae juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Air mata Hyukjae menetes. Itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Itu adalah air mata bahagia. Hyukjae terharu. Donghae membungkuk sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil _microphone_. "_Saranghae_, Choi Hyukjae." Lagi. Air mata Hyukjae menetes. Gadis manis itu membuka mulutnya. "_Nado saranghae_, Hae." Dan tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Sungmin tersenyum melihat hal yang menurutnya romantis itu. Rencana kedua berhasil.

.

.

.

Sekarang Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berada disebuah bukit yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di bukit itu. Lagi, Sungmin kembali turun tangan untuk membantu Donghae menyukseskan rencana ketiganya, rencana terakhir. Sungmin tidak ikut ke bukit itu. Dia berada jauh dari bukit itu. Rencana ketiga adalah kembang api. Kembang api itu dinyalakan dari tempat Sungmin.

Waktu sebentar lagi menunjukkan jam dua belas. Donghae menyuruh Sungmin untuk bersiap-siap. Hyukjae justru merasa takut. Bagaimana tidak. Dia berada di sebuah bukit yang sepi bersama _namjachingu_nya yang _pervert_. Hyukjae takut hal-hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi. Donghae yang menyadari raut wajah Hyukjae berubah ketakutan langsung menggenggam tangan gadisnya itu.

"Jangan takut. Ada aku disini." Ada rasa hangat saat Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Rona merah kini menghiasi wajah manis Hyukjae. Donghae melihat jam tangannya. Hampir jam dua belas. Donghae mengirim pesan pada Sungmin. Tepat jam dua belas, seluruh langit Seoul berkerlap-kerlip karena kembang api. Bukan hanya kembang api milik Donghae saja. Hyukjae terkagum-kagum melihat banyaknya kembang api yang terlihat jelas dari bukit itu. Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Tepat saat Hyukjae menoleh, sebuah kembang api meledak di udara. Kembang api itu menyisakan tiga kata yang kembali membuat Hyukjae menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

_Saranghaeyo_, Choi Hyukjae.

Begitulah tulisannya.

"Hae… kau menghabiskan berapa banyak uang untuk ini semua?"

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae berlari ke arah Donghae untuk memeluknya. "_Nado saranghae, _Kim Donghae."

Udara diluar semakin dingin. Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Donghae langsung menyalakan penghangat mobilnya ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil. Donghae mengambil sebotol _wine_ yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Memang ada dua botol di kulkasnya. Mengingat Hyukjae tidak begitu suka minum, jadi Donghae hanya membawa satu botol saja. Donghae menuangkan _wine_ itu ke dalam gelas plastik yang ia bawa. Kalau yang ia bawa gelas kaca mungkin gelas itu sudah pecah dari tadi. Mereka berdua pun meminum _wine _itu.

Sebotol _wine_ telah habis. Tentu saja Donghae yang paling banyak minum. Perlahan suhu tubuh mereka berdua berubah panas. Donghae mulai menggunakan tangannya yang dijadikan kipas untuk mengipasi wajahnya. Hyukjae pun juga sama. Donghae menyalakan pendingin mobilnya. Namun rasa panas dalam tubuhnya itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Kau merasa em….panas, Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae yang langsung dijawab Hyukjae dengan anggukan. Donghae membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Ingin sekali Hyukjae membuka dressnya itu. Namun diurungkannya. Bisa-bisa hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi. Hyukjae menguncir rambutnya ke atas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus itu. Donghae menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

Donghae pindah ke kursi belakang. Dia mengajak Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya. Hyukjae pun menurut. Setelah Hyukjae sudah berada di sampingnya, Donghae langsung mencium bibir gadisnya itu. Pemuda tampan itu sudah tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Donghae menciumnya cukup ganas. Hyukjae berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae. Sayangnya tubuh Donghae lebih kuat dibanding dengan tubuhnya. Donghae merebahkan Hyukjae di kursi belakang mobilnya. Hyukjae pun membalas ciuman Donghae. Kedua tangannya sudah ia kalungkan pada leher Donghae.

.

.

.

"_Yeobo_, Donghae membawa sebotol _wine_ yang ada di kulkas, ya?" Youngwoon bertanya cukup keras pada Jungsoo. Jarak mereka cukup jauh. Jungsoo yang berada di ruang keluarga dan Youngwoon berada di dapur.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, _yeobo_?"

"_Wine _itu milik temanku, _yeobo_. Dia memang sengaja menaruh obat perangsang di _wine_ itu. Besok pagi dia akan mengambilnya."

Jungsoo terdiam mematung. Pikiran-pikiran buruk sudah berkeliaran di otaknya. Youngwoon sudah berada disamping istrinya yang sedang mematung itu. "_Yeobo_, kalau sampai mereka melakukan 'itu' bagaimana?"

Jungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi, _yeobo_."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara tv yang terdengar. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau memang mereka melakukan 'itu', setelah lulus sekolah nikahkan saja mereka."

"_MWO_?"

.

.

.

Donghae menurunkan dress yang dipakai Hyukjae. Setelah dress itu berhasil lepas dari ttubuh Hyukjae, Donghae kembali merebahkan tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae mencium bibir plump Hyukjae yang sudah memerah dan membengkak itu. Lidahnya kembali berperang dengan lidah Hyukjae. Mereka saling melumat dan menghisap. Tangan Donghae menyusup ke punggung Hyukjae. Mencari-cari pengait _bra_ Hyukjae.

Tak!

Pengait _bra _Hyukjae telah terlepas. Setelah berhasil melepaskan _bra_ Hyukjae, pemandangan indah kembali menyapa indra penglihatan Donghae. Dada Hyukjae yang bulat dan berukuran sedang juga _nipple_ Hyukjae yang sudah menegang itu sangat menggiyurkan bagi Donghae. Wajah Hyukjae memerah karena Donghae yang memandangi tubuhnya seperti itu. Donghae yang gemas melihat wajah Hyukjae jika sedang memerah kembali mencium bibir gadisnya itu. Bibir Hyukjae sudah menjadi candu bagi Donghae. Tangan Donghae meremas dada Hyukjae.

"Ahmpph." Hyukjae mendesah tertahan karena perlakuan Donghae pada dadanya. Donghae kini mencium leher Hyukjae yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerah-merahan yang ia buat sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher Hyukjae. Membuat tanda kemerahan lagi. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya memainkan _nipple_ Hyukjae. Mencubit dan memelintir.

"Ashhh ahhh nghhh Hae."

Menyebut nama Donghae dalam desahan Hyukjae membuat si pemilik nama makin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh indah yang berada dibawahnya. Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae seperti penyemangat bagi Donghae. Donghae melihat hasil kerjanya pada leher Hyukjae. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Donghae merasa sesak pada celananya. Benda kebanggaannya telah bangun. Donghae meminta Hyukjae untuk membukakan celananya. Hyukjae duduk dan langsung membuka celana Donghae beserta _underwear_nya. Kini tubuh Donghae telah _full naked_.

"Hyukkie, kau nakal, _eoh_? Sudah berani membuatku _full naked_ seperti ini."

"Kan kau yang menyuruhnya, Hae." Hyukjae memanjangkan bibirnya. Donghae yang gemas langsung menyambar bibir Hyukjae. Mereka kembali berciuman panas. Setelah bosan dengan bibir Hyukjae, Donghae menerjang dada Hyukjae. Dikulumnya _nipple_ Hyukjae bergantian. Hyukjae meremas surai hitam Donghae untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menderanya. Tangan dan mulut Donghae bermain dengan _nipple_ kecoklatan Hyukjae. Mulutnya mengulum _nipple_ kiri Hyukjae sedangkan tangannya memainkan _nipple_ kanan Hyukjae. Remasan di rambut Donghae makin menjadi. Jika _nipple_ kiri Hyukjae mulai hambar, dia mengulum _nipple_ kanan Hyukjae. Begitu seterusnya.

Donghae bermain sebentar dengan perut rata Hyukjae. Lidahnya ia gunakan untuk mengerjai pusar gadisnya itu. Tangannya membuka celana dalam Hyukjae. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama _full naked_. Donghae meminta Hyukjae untuk memanjakan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak itu. Hyukjae yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hanya menuruti instruksi dari Donghae. Hyukjae menggenggam kejantanan Donghae. Di kocoknya perlahan kejantanan Donghae.

"Ahhh Hyukkiehh faster ahhh."

Hyukjae menuruti permintaan Donghae. Gadis manis itu mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Donghae. Donghae terus mendesah karena perlakuan Hyukjae pada benda kebanggaannya itu. Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mengulumnya. Tentu saja Hyukjae merasa jijik. Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Donghae, Hyukjae pun akhirnya mengulum kejantanan Donghae. Donghae merasa hangat saat kejantanannya berada di dalam mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengulum kejantanan Donghae seperti sedang mengulum sebuah lollipop. Terkadang Hyukjae menjilati ujung kejantanan Donghae sampai _twinsball_nya. Donghae mengerang kenikmatan.

Donghae merasa kalau ia akan _orgasme_ sebentar lagi. Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menyudahi acara bermain dengan kejantanannya. Hyukjae yang sudah mulai terbiasa itu merasa kecewa karena harus menyudahinya. Donghae merebahkan tubuh Hyukjae. Pemuda tampan itu membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan salivanya. Sebelum memasukkan jarinya ke dalam _vagina_ Hyukjae, Donghae memainkan _klitoris_ Hyukjae.

"AHH Hae shhh." Hyukjae merasakan benda asing mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Karena belum terbiasa ia berteriak. Donghae kembali memasukkan jarinya ke dalam _vagina_ Hyukjae sampai ketiga jarinya itu sudah berada di _vagina_ Hyukjae. Setelah mendiamkan ketiga jarinya agar membuat Hyukjae terbiasa, Donghae pun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Dia memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya di dalam _vagina_ Hyukjae.

"Ahh _there_, Hae nghhh." Donghae menyeringai karena dia telah menemukan _sweetspot_ Hyukjae. Donghae mempercepat temponya pada ketiga jarinya itu. Hyukjae merasakan gelombang kenikmatan akan datang. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya, Hyukjae mengira ia akan pipis. Namun Donghae menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkannya di sini saja. Donghae merasakan _vagina_ Hyukjae menjepit ketiga jarinya. Dan tak lama cairan Hyukjae keluar membasahi ketiga jarinya. Donghae langsung mengemut ketiga jarinya itu secara bergantian.

"Manis seperti orangnya."

Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk bersiap karena ia akan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam _vagina_ Hyukjae. "Kalau sakit remas saja pundakku. Dan kau juga boleh mencakar punggungku." Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae mulai memasukkan kejantanannya. Remasan pada bahu dan cakaran dipunggungnya sudah mulai terasa. Sakit memang. Tapi ia menghiraukannya. Gadisnyalah yang lebih merasakan sakit ketimbang dirinya.

"Ahhh." Desah mereka berdua setelah kejantanan Donghae sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Donghae merasakan cairan membasahi kejantananya. Donghae melihatnya dan mendapati darah keluar dari _vagina_ Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Ucap Donghae lembut sambil menghapus air mata Hyukjae.

"Tidak apa, Hae." Hyukjae membelai lembut surai hitam milik Donghae.

"Boleh aku gerakkan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas. Donghae pun mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya. Mobil Donghae bergoyang karena ulah pemiliknya. Untung saja kaca mobilnya gelap dan tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Ahh Hyukkie kau hhh sempithh."

"Hae kau ahh besar shhh."

Donghae makin mempercepat gerakannya saat ia sudah berhasil menyentuh titik tersensitif gadisnya. Hyukjae terus mendesah dan mendesah. Donghae tak membiarkan dada Hyukjae menganggur. Diremasnya dada Hyukjae sesuai dengan tempo gerakannya. _Vagina_Hyukjae menyempit dan menjepit kejantanan Donghae. Donghae mendesah merasakan kejantanannya dijepit kuat dan serasa ingin dihisap oleh _vagina_ Hyukjae.

"HAEEE AHHH." Hyukjae orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Donghae tak membiarkannya menghirup udara sejenak. Pemuda itu terus memompa kejantanannya dengan brutal.

"HYUKKIEE AHHH." Donghae pun mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

"HAEEE." Hyukjae kembali berorgasme untuk ketiga kalinya.

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae hingga terduduk. Pemuda tampan itu memeluk _yeojachingu_nya. "Hyukkie, kau pakai pakaianmu." Hyukjae pun mengangguk dan mengambil satu persatu pakaiannya. Donghae juga memakai kembali pakaiannya. Hyukjae mengambil tisu untuk mengelap jok belakang mobil Donghae yang kotor akibat ulah mereka berdua.

"Kita tidur disini saja. Tak apa, kan?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang sedang membuang sampah tisu tadi.

"Tak apa, Hae."

Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mendekat padanya. Setelah dekat, Donghae meletakkan kepala Hyukjae di pundaknya. Tangan Donghae bergerak membelai surai coklat milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Hyukjae sudah berada di alam mimpi sekarang. Donghae kembali menyalakan penghangat mobilnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Jaljayo_, _hime_."

.

.

.

Tbc

Oke author udah nepatin janji bukan kalau di chapter ini ada yadong scenenya. Gak hot? Maaf aja ya readerdeul author gak bakat hehe ._. buat yang nanya kenapa hyuk nginep dirumah hae udah ke jawab yaps ;) thank you buat reader yang udah review ^^

Author bingung mau bales reviewnya gimana '-' abis pada minta nc scene semua. Yaudah sudah author bikin tuh nc scenenya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unbelievable

Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin and other

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T

[!] genderswitch for hyukjae, leeteuk and kibum, failed EYD, out of character, typo(s)

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendela mobil Audi A7 putih milik seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan seorang gadis manis yang ikut tidur di sampingnya. Kepala gadis manis itu masih setia berada di bahu pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Kedua kelopak mata si pemuda tampan perlahan terbuka menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna coklat. Pemuda tampan itu menguap sembari mengusap matanya. Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu tersenyum melihat seorang gadis manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu masih tertidur. Wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat, bibirnya plumpnya yang kemerahan meminta untuk dikecup, rambut coklatnya yang lumayan panjang yang tergulung ke atas. Wajah gadis manis itu terlihat damai ketika tidur. Pemuda tampan itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tangannya yang bebas tergerak mengelus pipi putih kemerahan milik gadis manis yang masih tertidur dengan damainya.

Gadis manis itu sedikit menggeliat. Pemuda tampan itu menarik tangannya dari pipi putih milik kekasihnya. Pemuda tampan itu menduga kalau kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan membuka matanya. Dan yap, dugaan pemuda tampan itu benar. Kedua kelopak mata gadis manis itu terbuka dan menampilkan matanya yang bulat. Gadis itu menguap cukup lebar yang menyebabkan pemuda disebelahnya tertawa.

"_Ohayou, hime."_

Gadis manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Jujur saja dia tidak bisa bahasa lain selain Korea dan Inggris. Mengapa dia bisa berbahasa Inggris? Jawabannya adalah dia dilahirkan di Sydney, Australia. Negara itu lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Orang tuanya juga menganjurkan dia untuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Gadis manis itu menetap di Sydney selama empat tahun. Ayah dan ibunya adalah warga Negara Korea. Gadis itu lahir di sana karena ayahnya ditugaskan untuk bekerja di sana. Karena kondisi sang istri sedang hamil, sang suami pun ikut membawa istrinya ke Sydney. Jadilah gadis berparas manis itu lahir di sana.

"Itu… apa artinya, Hae?"

Pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Kim Donghae itu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang kekasih yang juga cinta pertamanya. "Artinya selamat pagi, _Princess_."

Gadis manis itu _blushing_. Donghae yang gemas karena wajah kekasihnya yang memerah langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi gadisnya itu. "Bahasa Jepang, Hyukkie." Tambah Donghae.

Gadis manis yang bernama lengkap Choi Hyukjae itu membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari dirinya berada di dalam mobil kekasihnya bersama dengan pemilik mobilnya. Hyukjae mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Hyukjae makin membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya setelah berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Dan benar saja air matanya itu jatuh melewati pipinya. Donghae yang tidak bisa melihat orang yang di cintainya menangis itu langsung memeluk Hyukjae. Sayangnya Hyukjae malah menjauhkan tubuhnya. Gadis manis itu menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur karena air matanya.

"_Waeyo, chagiya?_" Tanya Donghae sambil mendekat. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil tangan gadisnya dan lagi sang gadis menolak. Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae yang mencoba menggenggam tangannya. Donghae makin mendekat. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakkan Hyukjae yang mulai terdengar seiring pergerakkannya. Kedua tangan Hyukjae terjulur untuk menahan Donghae agar tidak mendekat. Sayangnya Donghae lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Teriakkannya berubah menjadi tangisan yang cukup keras. Donghae langsung membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Hiks… lepaskan aku!" Donghae tidak melepas pelukannya pada Hyukjae walaupun gadis itu sudah memohon berulang kali. Donghae makin mempererat pelukannya pada Hyukjae yang masih memberontak.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Donghae! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae berhenti berontak. Gadis itu terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Air mata kembali keluar melalui sudut matanya. Dapat dirasakan oleh Hyukjae kalau sebuah tangan sedang membelai lembut rambutnya yang sudah tak tergulung lagi. Donghae merasa kalau kaos bagian bahunya basah. Hyukjae menangis. Begitulah tanggapan Donghae.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tak perlu khawatir, sayang." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae, Donghae berucap demikian. Hyukjae akhirnya membalas pelukan Donghae. Hening untuk waktu yang lama. Donghae membiarkan gadisnya itu menangis sepuasnya. Pemuda tampan itu merasa sangat bersalah. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Hyukjae, tetapi sekarang? Donghae sudah melakukannya.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah duduk di kursi ruang keluarga bersama dengan kedua orang tua Donghae. Hyukjae sedaritadi menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis manis itu terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Jungsoo dan Youngwoon. Berulang kali Youngwoon menyuruh Hyukjae untuk berhenti menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi Hyukjae tetap bersikeras menundukkan kepalanya. Kim Youngwoon beserta istrinya bangkit dari duduk. Sebelum mereka pergi, Jungsoo berpesan pada Hyukjae dan juga anaknya, Donghae. Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sepeninggal kedua orang tua Donghae, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara yang berasal dari tv yang sedang menyala saja yang terdengar. Hyukjae akhirnya berhenti menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu menatap seorang pemuda yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan Donghae menyiratkan perasaan bersalah yang besar. Hyukjae yang tidak ingin membuat Donghae diliputi rasa bersalah itu akhirnya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Donghae. Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae yang sedang mengusap lembut pipinya dan membawanya ke dalam genggamannya.

Donghae meletakkan tangan Hyukjae di dada kirinya. "Kau merasakannya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Gadis manis itu dapat merasakan debaran jantung Donghae yang berpacu cukup cepat. Selalu begitu. Dari awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih jantung milik Donghae selalu berdebar seperti itu saat berdekatan dengan Hyukjae. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Mencium keningnya cukup lama. Kemudian beralih pada kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae tahu setelah ini Donghae pasti mencium bibirnya.

Sakit. Rasa sakit itu datang ketika Donghae baru saja mencium bibir ranum milik Hyukjae. Tangan Hyukjae memegang bagian atas perut kanannya. Gadis manis itu meringis dalam ciumannya. Spontan Donghae langsung melepas ciuman itu dan beralih menatap Hyukjae. "Kau kenapa?"

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab melainkan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi bagian atas perut kanannya. Arah pandang Donghae langsung beralih pada bagian yang sedaritadi di pegangi Hyukjae. Donghae mengangkat wajah gadis manis itu. Hyukjae dengan peluh yang bercucuran membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Donghae langsung membawa Hyukjae ke kamar tamu.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae_ssi_ tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya sakit perut saja." Tutur Lee _euisa_ setelah memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae yang kini terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Lee _euisa_ adalah dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kim dan beliau sekaligus ayah dari Lee Sungmin.

"Kalau dia belum makan, cepat suruh dia makan." Titah Lee _euisa_ pada Donghae dan kedua orang tua pemuda tampan itu.

Lee _euisa_ pun pamit kepada Jungsoo dan Youngwoon setelah selesai membereskan perlengkapan untuk memeriksa Hyukjae. Sepeninggal beliau, Donghae memasuki kamar tamu dengan hati-hati. Dia takut membangunkan seorang putri yang sedang tidur di dalam kamar itu. Donghae menggenggam tangan putih itu setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku sebelah tempat tidur yang sedang dipakai oleh gadis itu. Donghae mengelus tangan Hyukjae yang berada dalam genggamannya. Tangan yang satunya ia pakai untuk membelai lembut surai coklat milik Hyukjae.

Jungsoo dan Youngwoon yang melihat perlakuan Donghae terhadap Hyukjae memutar badannya dan menutup pelan pintu kamar tamu itu.

"Donghae sepertinya sangat mencintai Hyukjae, _yeobo_."

"Bukan sepertinya lagi tetapi memang."

"Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena dia telah ditemukan dengan Hyukjae dan membuat perjanjian yang terdengar aneh bagi anak-anak di usia mereka dulu."

"Aku juga sama. Semoga Hyukjae dapat mengingat kembali kejadian dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae."

.

.

.

Empat April.

Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan di laksanakan. Anak-anak semakin giat belajar karena mereka ingin mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dan juga universitas pilihan mereka. Di hari ini, seorang gadis bersurai coklat dan bermata bulat sedang duduk di kantin sekolah bersama dengan kekashnya dan sahabatnya.

"Aku benar tidak merepotkanmu, kan?" Tanya gadis yang bernama lengkap Choi Hyukjae.

Donghae menyesap _cappuccino _hangat miliknya. "Sungguh, sayang. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku memberikanmu banyak hadiah?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ini terlalu banyak. Belum lagi hadiah yang waktu Valentine itu."

Sungmin meletakkan segelas susu coklat hangatnya di atas meja. "Benar kata Hyuk, Hae. Kau terlalu berlebihan memberinya hadiah."

Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin. Gadis manis itu merapatkan jaketnya. Udara saat ini sedang dingin. Selain dirinya, kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya dan juga teman-temannya juga mengenakan jaket. Jadi Hyukjae tak akan mendapat teguran dari guru.

Hyukjae merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku rompi sekolahnya. Gadis manis itu sudah menduga kalau banyak pesan masuk di ponselnya. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Donghae, kepopularitasnya semakin tinggi. Sekarang, satu sekolah sudah mengenalnya. Hyukjae memang anak yang popular dari dulu. Hanya saja sekarang tingkat kepopularitasnya menanjak. Karena merasa risih dengan getaran dari ponselnya, Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Lihat! Choi Hyukjae mendapat banyak ucapan dari para penggemarnya. Dia seperti artis saja!" Sungmin berseru.

Donghae tertawa cukup keras. Untungnya tawa itu tidak terdengar murid yang lainnya karena sekarang hujan sedang mengguyur Seoul. Hyukjae dengan gaya yang sedikit ia buat angkuh bergurau pada Sungmin dan Donghae. Donghae dan Sungmin tertawa karena ulah Hyukjae yang menurut mereka lucu. Hyukjae tak lama ikut tertawa.

_Seandainya saja aku bisa melihat orang-orang tertawa bahagia karenaku lebih lama…_

_Ingin sekali membuat mereka bahagia selamanya, terutama _namja_ bermata teduh yang sedang mengulas senyum ke arahku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Donghae._

_Aku juga mencintai kalian, kedua orang tuaku._

_Aku menyayangimu, Sungmin._

_Ketika aku sudah berada di alam yang berbeda dengan kalian, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian._

_Merindukan senyuman kalian, tawa kalian, tangis bahagia kalian karena bangga padaku dan segalanya._

.

.

.

Tbc

Huaahhh maaf ya author update nya lamaaa. Sekolah lah yang membuat author lama meng-update fanfic ini. Harap di maklumi yaaa. Terima kasih untuk readers yang udah review ^^ author harap ada libur panjang jadi biar author bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini hehe ._.


End file.
